Secretos de alcoba
by bruxi
Summary: El sexo era divertido, placentero, excitante y nada, para nada aburrido. No cuando se está con la persona adecuada. [Reto Kinktober 2018]
1. Masks

**¡YAHOI! Aquí yo, de suicida, participando en el reto anual de octubre dedicado a los fetiches sexuales. ¿Que en qué consiste este reto? Pos mu fácil: consiste en publicar un drabble o viñeta cuyo tema principal tiene que ser uno de los prompts de ese día, todos relacionados con algún fetiche o juego sexual.**

 **Soy una suicida, ya lo he dicho y lo sé.**

 **Ale, espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Masks**

* * *

No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero ahora mismo tampoco le importaba. No cuando sentía el agradable peso de un cuerpo desconocido contra el suyo, no cuando sentía una cálida y ardiente boca pasearse por sus pechos, no cuando tenía unas manos grandes y traviesas acariciándola por todas partes.

Había ido a aquella fiesta de fraternidad solo porque sus amigas le habían insistido.

―¡Tenemos que vivir la vida universitaria, Kagome! ¡Para eso nos vinimos a estudiar lejos de casa!―Así que desoyendo sus súplicas y sus ruegos la vistieron, la maquillaron y le pusieron esa máscara ridícula llena de plumas y borlas de colores.

Claro que había derivado en algo mucho más excitante.

Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera y supo lo que iba a pasar, pero tampoco quiso detenerlo.

Sintió la mirada del desconocido sobre ella y abrió los ojos, topándose con unos orbes de un dorado precioso, intenso, cuyos irises se dilataron al verla. Sin apartar la vista el uno del otro ella abrió más sus piernas y poco a poco su acompañante fue introduciéndose en ella. Ambos gimieron al unísono.

―Mierda… ―Notó como él se detenía unos segundos e hizo una mueca, levantando ella misma las caderas para introducirlo más―. ¡Joder!―El atractivo desconocido maldijo una vez más antes de terminar de penetrarla de un solo empuje.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de nuevo, perdida en el placer, en las sensaciones. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así con un chico… pero aquel que la estaba montando le había llamado la atención nada más verlo, y él también se había fijado en ella.

Solo sería una noche, el sexo por el sexo, una también necesitaba descargarse el estrés de vez en cuando. Pero esto estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Y lo que lo hacía todo mucho más excitante era saberse a salvo del incómodo encuentro que podría venir después.

Él no sabía quién era ella. Ella tampoco sabía quién era él. Y aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Salió de su ensoñación al percatarse de que su amante se retiraba solo para volver a deslizarse en su interior con más fuerza, haciéndola clavar las uñas en el colchón que tenía debajo.

Una embestida que la llevó de vuelta al placer, a la cual la siguieron otras tantas. Fuertes, salvajes, rápidas, frenéticas.

No tardó en alcanzar el orgasmo, siendo seguida por su compañero de cama casi en el acto.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando él dejó de temblar y la miró. Dios, estaba más bueno que el pan… No quería que terminara así. Todavía no.

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos porque se inclinó hacia su oído y, tras lamerle y morderle el lóbulo, le preguntó:

―¿Otra ronda?―Por toda respuesta ella sonrió, meciendo sus caderas contra las suyas, todavía con su miembro dentro.

No tardaron en sumirse de nuevo en esa danza tan antigua como el mismísimo tiempo. Una donde solo importaban el placer y la mutua satisfacción.

 **Fin Masks**

* * *

 **¡Holi! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí xD. Siento no ser hoy más elocuente, pero si supierais como y en qué posición estoy escribiendo esto no os lo creeríais. Así que disculpadme, estoy tratando de aprovechar los minutos que me dejan para subir esto xD.**

 **¡Dejadme vuestra más sincera opinión en un precioso review!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**

 **P.D.: Estaré haciendo esto en el fandom de _Naruto_ también, con mi pareja favorita: el NaruHina. No sé si en ambos casos coincidirán los fetiches en una y otra historia, porque mi idea es variar un poco. Aunque es posible que en alguna coincidan xD.**


	2. Watersports

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo el segundo, esta vez es un drabble, si he contado bien las palabras xD.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Watersports**

* * *

La hora de la piscina siempre una de las más anheladas por los estudiantes, sobre todo en aquella época, cuando el calor del verano ya empezaba a apretar pero todavía no podían ir a la playa, no teniendo todavía clase.

Así que la hora de natación semanal se había convertido en la favorita de todos los alumnos del instituto, especialmente para los de último año, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en que podían relajarse, con los exámenes de acceso a la universidad tan cerca.

Aunque para él la natación se había convertido, más que en su deporte favorito, en una completa, total y absoluta tortura.

Y todo por culpa de _ella_.

Tan solo imaginarse su pequeño y bien proporcionado cuerpo húmedo, mojado, con la lycra del bañador pegándose a su piel como si se fundiera con la misma, las pequeñas gotas de agua recorriendo su cuello blanco y despejado, sus rizos azabaches, recogidos en una coleta, encrespados y desordenados por la humedad del agua, su níveo rostro sonrojado a causa del esfuerzo que suponía nadar en agua dulce…

Y sus pechos, sus preciosos pechos enfundados en el bañador escolar, apretados, deliciosamente marcados, con los pezones tensos adivinándose bajo el traje de baño.

Su miembro se endureció al instante ¿cómo no hacerlo, teniendo pensamientos tan pecaminosos sobre la que se suponía era su mejor amiga? Apenas y se había dado cuenta de cómo y cuándo había pasado de ser la gritona niña que lo perseguía para golpearlo cuando le tomaba el pelo a la sensual y atractiva sirena que era en la actualidad.

¿Dónde estaba él mientras tanto?

La observó desde la esquina de la piscina, chapoteando tranquilamente en el agua, con sus largas piernas moviéndose para mantenerse a flote. Se imaginó esas mismas piernas rodeándolo, mientras él la sostenía contra su cuerpo, mientras se hundía una y otra vez en su delicioso cuerpo…

Se tensó todavía más, maldiciendo, reprochándose por pensar así de la única chica que se había preocupado por él cuando nadie más lo hizo, de la única que se había atrevido a acercársele cuando todos los demás le dieron la espalda.

Recordar lo preciosa que se ponía cuando se enfadaba definitivamente no ayudó con su problema, sino que lo agravó.

Tuvo que escabullirse hacia los vestuarios masculinos y, tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie, metió la mano dentro su bañador y agarró su dureza, soltando un gemido torturado, pensando en ella mientras lo hacía, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su piel de alabastro…

―A-algún día…―susurró, sin dejar de bombear con su mano―. Algún día serás mía, lo juro.

Porque ya no podía soportarlo más y el verla en los brazos de cualquier otro imbécil no era una opción.

Kagome Higurashi iba a ser suya.

Costase lo que costase.

 **Fin Watersports**

* * *

 **¡Y aquí está el segundo! Dios, agradezco infinitamente este ratito que tengo libre por las mañanas, sino ni de coña hubiera podido meterme en este reto, mucho menos por partida doble xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un precioso review contándome vuestras impresiones? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	3. Temperature play

**¡YAHOI! Por aquí dejo el tercero.**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Temperature play**

* * *

Sintió el frío erizarle toda la piel pero no se movió, consciente de que él estaría disfrutando de sus reacciones.

El cubito de hielo fue deslizado a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral con extrema lentitud, provocándole placenteros escalofríos que enviaron un cosquilleo a su centro. Oyó su gruñido cuando no pudo evitar juntar aún más sus muslos, haciendo que estos se rozasen.

―No te muevas. ―Ella obedeció, volviendo a colocarse en su posición anterior. Una mano grande, callosa, fuerte pero amable y cálida a la vez se posó en su espalda baja, deslizándose hacia su cintura hasta detenerse sobre su estómago. El calor que emanaba de la palma masculina, en contraste con el frío del hielo, era más que agradable.

El cubito de hielo pasó ahora de su espalda a su nuca, cuello y de ahí a rozar su mejilla y sus labios, delineándolos y poniéndolos fríos y azules.

―Lámelo. ―Obedeció la contundente orden y sacó la punta de su lengua, recorriendo las aristas ya algo derretidas, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua colarse en su boca. Una escapó, bajando por la comisura de su labio inferior hasta su barbilla, pero enseguida fue retirada por una lengua ajena a la suya.

Esa misma lengua acarició sus labios para luego introducirse en su boca, haciéndola jadear pero correspondiendo de la misma forma lenta, apasionada.

El cubito de hielo fue ahora por todo su brazos: primero bajando y luego subiendo, acariciando la parte alta de sus pechos, el valle entre los mismos y su contorno. Contuvo la respiración y, cuando finalmente sintió el frío helador en uno de sus pezones, endureciéndolo, no pudo evitar arquearse.

Pronto sintió los labios de su acompañante succionando esa misma punta, calentándola, poniéndola todavía más rígida, mientras el cubito de hielo se afanaba ahora en su otro pezón, hasta que se deshizo. Sin dejar de sentir la mano sobre su estómago impidiéndola moverse, lo vio tomar otro cubito del cuenco que había sobre un mueble de la habitación, mojándolo posteriormente en otro cuenco lleno de agua a temperatura ambiente.

Sus ojos se dilataron al ver esa sonrisa traviesa, malévola, como si le estuviera indicando lo que se avecinaba.

No tardó en sentir de nuevo el hielo por su cuerpo, esta vez por todo su estómago, delineando el ombligo y humedeciendo sus vellos oscuros. Las piernas le temblaban de excitación y placer, pero no osó quejarse, sino que gimió de frustración.

Él rio, un sonido ronco que hizo a su corazón latir más deprisa. Entonces, por fin, él la tocó donde más lo necesitaba.

El cubito hizo contacto finalmente con su intimidad, acariciándola con delicadeza y parsimonia, hasta que los dedos de su amante la abrieron, metiendo un poco el cubito hacia dentro. El frío provocó que sus paredes se contrajeran y que su clítoris pulsara, haciéndola gemir.

―I-InuYasha… ―suplicó, con los ojos llorosos por el placer casi insoportable que sentía. Él sonrió, arrodillándose entre sus piernas.

―Ábrete para mí. ―Separó un poco sus muslos y, recostándose contra la pared que tenía detrás, permitió que él le elevara una de sus piernas sin protestar hasta tenerla agarrado por encima de su hombro. Solo entonces él acercó su rostro hacia su centro.

Sin dejar de juguetear con el cubito en su interior la lengua masculina encontró el pequeño capullo, ahora hinchado, necesitado de atención, atención que él le dedicó con gusto, viendo con deleite como ella se arqueaba y se retorcía por sus caricias.

Hasta que al final, tras unos tortuosos, por fin sucumbió ante él, jadeando, temblando.

Tuvo que tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que se desplomara. La llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó, dejando que recuperara la respiración antes de abrazarla y besarla.

―Eso ha sido…

―Aún no ha terminado, pequeña. ―Ella lo miró para luego sonreír, dejando que una vez más él se hiciera cargo de su cuerpo, de su mente y de su corazón.

Amaba a ese hombre, y estaba segura de que él también la amaba a ella. Aunque todavía no hubiese sido capaz de decírselo con palabras.

 **Fin Temperature play**

* * *

 **¿Qué? ¿Os están gustando? ¿Me dejáis uno de vuestros maravillosos reviews que me llegan a lo más profundo del kokoro? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	4. Spanking

**¡YAHOI! Vale, aquí os dejo el cuarto.**

 **Espero que os guste xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Spanking**

* * *

El golpe resonó en toda la estancia, reverberando en las paredes y dejándole una sensación de dolor que hizo que le subiera un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Un segundo golpe hizo a todo su cuerpo vibrar a causa de la fuerza empleada. El tercero la hizo apretar con fuerza los dientes y clavar las uñas en la madera del mueble al que se aferraba.

―Te dije que no me desobedecieras. ―El cuarto golpe la hizo gemir y contraer los músculos de las piernas―. Te dije que no te quería ver cerca de ningún otro hombre. ―El quinto provocó que el calor que sentía en los glúteos comenzara a quemarle, seguramente producto de lo rojo que debía de estar.

Una mano la agarró de esa misma nalga y la misma dulce sensación de dolor de antes la recorrió entera, enviando una oleada de excitación a su vientre, haciendo que sus bragas se mojaran.

―¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

―E-era mi jefe… ―contestó, con la voz entrecortada a causa de la excitación que sentía.

Otro golpe la obligó a separar las piernas, incapaz ya de contener los espasmos de placer que la asaltaban cada vez que él la golpeaba. Entonces una de las manos masculinas se coló impunemente dentro de sus bragas, hurgando en sus húmedos pliegues.

―Me importa una mierda. ―La acarició hasta tenerla al borde mismo de la locura mientras volvía a golpearla, esta vez en la otra nalga―. Tú eres mía. ―Hizo a un lado la mojada tela, se abrió los pantalones y la penetró sin más, hasta el fondo, hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo de su interior.

La embistió con fuerza, golpeándola de nuevo cuando volvió a empujar contra ella. Ella chilló, aumentando así el morbo de la situación y la excitación de su amante.

―Esto―la sujetó de la cadera con una mano mientras la otra se posaba en sus glúteos, acariciándolos, sin dejar ni un momento de enterrarse hondamente en ella―. ¡es mío!―El nuevo golpe la hizo chillar una vez más, echándola hacia adelante y obligándolo a ir tras ella, embistiéndola con tal ímpetu que la hizo chocar contra el mueble.

Aquello fue lo último que necesitó para que toda la tensión acumulada se liberase al fin en un explosivo orgasmo que la hizo gritar y jadear. Su reacción desencadenó el propio clímax de su amante, quién la sujetó firmemente de las caderas, impidiendo así que ni una gota de su esencia se desperdiciara. Quería llenarla, reclamarla como suya una vez más.

La cabeza femenina giró, con ojos llorosos, lágrimas de placer y no de dolor le bajaban por las mejillas.

―InuYasha…

―Eres mía―gruñó él, sintiendo la última sacudida de su miembro en el interior del cuerpo femenino. Ella sonrió, acariciando las manos que la sostenían con fuerza pero también con cariño y amabilidad.

―Soy tuya. Siempre. ―Y él la besó ferozmente, sosteniéndola, todavía sin salir de su cálido interior.

Porque la amaba y porque, aunque no se la merecía, no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara.

Nunca.

 **Fin Spanking**

* * *

 **Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. Solo que espero que estéis disfrutando de ello tanto como disfruto yo escribiéndolos xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un precioso review con vuestra sincera opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	5. Feet

**¡YAHOI! Por aquí va el quinto.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Feet**

* * *

Acarició, con sumo cuidado y mimo, evitando por todos los medios hacerle daño, los pies pequeños y, aunque endurecidos por las largas y agotadoras caminatas dadas en su juventud, frágiles, delicados.

Repasó su contorno, la punta de los dedos y la ligera curvatura del hueso del empeine. Sintió como los dedos hacían una ligera presión contra su palma y sonrió cuando la miró, encontrándola despierta.

Se inclinó para besarla mientras sus manos seguían afanándose en propiciar dulces caricias a sus extremidades inferiores.

Adoraba esos pequeños pies. Los amaba, por un lado, porque formaban parte del cuerpo de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo y, por otro, porque esos preciosos pies, llenos de durezas, de ampollas reventadas y de callos revelaban la determinación de su mujer, esa misma determinación y cabezonería que la había impelido a amarlo por encima incluso de su propia familia, dejándolo todo atrás para quedarse con él en una época carente de todas las comodidades que ella ser merecía.

Apretó la pequeña extremidad, obligándola a flexionar la pierna que la contenía para hacerle sitio entre sus piernas, rozando sus cuerpos y provocando sendos gemidos de placer.

Nunca se cansaría de adorarla, de amarla y de acariciarla.

Sobre todo, a esos preciosos pies que eran la prueba más tangible del amor que ella le profesaba desde que era apenas una chiquilla alocada de quince años.

 **Fin Feet**

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé: es cortito y apenas se muestra nada. Pero esta vez quise hacer algo más soft, más tranquilo. Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de todo.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review que me alegre el día? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	6. Biting

**¡YAHOI! Aquí está el sexto.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Biting**

* * *

Sintió sus afilados colmillos pasearse por todo su cuello, raspando su sensible piel y provocándole un escozor que, lejos de dolerle, le resultó de lo más agradable y excitante.

Las puntas rozaron la parte de uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir.

―InuYasha… ―Casi pudo oír la sonrisa socarrona que estaría haciendo en este momento. Maldito fuera por negarle algo que sabía la excitaba y por ende lo encendía todavía más a él.

Agarró con fuerza sus peludas orejas caninas, apretándolas, haciéndole saber que algo terrible pasaría si no cumplía su pequeño capricho.

Él rio y ella apretó todavía más aquellos suaves apéndices.

―Estás impaciente hoy. ―Ella gruñó, arqueándose y pegándose más a él, haciéndole saber lo que deseaba.

La lengua masculina jugueteó con uno de sus ya endurecidos pezones, pero, aunque eso le gustaba, ella quería más, quería que fuera más exigente, más fuerte. Hoy no quería que fuera tierno ni dulce.

Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Alargó la mano hasta dar con su dura longitud, envolviéndola con sus dedos y provocando una sonora maldición en su compañero cuando comenzó a acariciarlo.

―Kagome… no, no aprietes… ¡mierda!―InuYasha gimió al sentir su pequeña mano ahuecar sus testículos, raspándolos con las uñas―. Kagome… ―Ella acercó los labios a una de sus orejas y susurró, en un tono tan seductor y provocativo que hizo que un escalofrío bajara por toda la espalda masculina.

―Muérdeme, InuYasha. ―Levantó el torso, ofreciéndole sus senos―. ¡Ahora!―El tono exigente provocó una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo del medio demonio, haciendo que su miembro se hinchara aún más y que palpitara con necesidad.

Soltando un gruñido, bajó bruscamente la cabeza y mordió con fuerza el contorno de uno de sus preciosos pechos, clavándole los colmillos.

La sensación de dolor viajó por todo el cuerpo de Kagome hasta su centro, haciéndola gritar de placer.

InuYasha no aguantó más y la penetró de golpe, hundiéndose en ese dulce cuerpo que le pertenecía solo y exclusivamente a él.

No sabía por qué, pero Kagome había desarrollado un gusto extraño porque la mordiera, y eso lo excitaba a él también hasta límites insospechados.

Porque era como una prueba más de que ella confiaba en él, de que sabía que jamás la dañaría.

Y por eso la amaba.

Por confiar su seguridad, su alma y su corazón a un medio demonio como él.

 **Fin Biting**

* * *

 **Bueno, un drabble más. ¿Me dejáis un review contándome vuestra opinión? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	7. Aphrodisiacs

**¡YAHOI! Y llegamos al séptimo.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que os estén gustando estas viñetas/drabbles xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Aphrodisiacs**

* * *

Aspiró profundamente y sus pulmones se llenaron de esa fragancia que lo estaba volviendo loco. Volvió a aspirar con hondamente, sintiendo el olor dulce penetrar su desarrollado sentido del olfato.

Olfateó el aire, buscando el origen de dicho aroma; lo encontró en el aire que flotaba en torno a su esposa, como si proviniera de ella.

―Kagome… ―Se acercó a la mujer por detrás. Le apartó el largo y ondulado cabello oscuro a un lado y pegó la nariz a su cuello, inspirando. Un estremecimiento recorrió a la sacerdotisa pero no se movió, necesitaba terminar sus tareas antes de hacer otras cosas―. ¿Por qué hueles… así?―Kagome alzó las cejas y se giró un poco a mirarlo.

―¿Así? ¿Así como? Huelo como siempre, creo. ―InuYasha negó con la cabeza. El movimiento hizo que su nariz se rozase contra la sensible y blanquecina piel femenina, provocando un tenue cosquilleo en la misma que hizo a Kagome reprimir un suspiro.

―Hueles… ―Ascendió por su garganta hasta acariciar la parte posterior de su oreja con la punta de su nariz―. Distinto… como a… dulce… ―Cerró los ojos, enterrando ahora el rostro en sus cabellos azabaches―. Muy dulce… ―El susurro ronco erizó los vellos de todo el cuerpo a la sacerdotisa.

―Pues yo… no sé… ―Tragó saliva al sentir las manos masculinas ascender por sus costados hasta sus hombros, donde su kosode fue removido a un lado para dejar la pálida piel al descubierto―. InuYasha…

―Me gusta. ―Los labios del medio demonio besaron la zona que acababa de dejar al aire mientras volvía a aspirar con fuerza. Kagome gimió al sentir la lengua masculina probándola, lamiendo su piel, como si estuviera comprobando que supiese igual de bien que olía.

―InuYasha… te-tengo que terminar esto…

―Puede esperar―dijo él, terminando de abrirle el kosode desde detrás y bajándoselo para dejar todo su torso al descubierto. El frío del atardecer hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran. Sin dejar de olisquearla, InuYasha se pegó a su espalda, rodeándola con sus piernas, clavando la evidente muestra de su excitación contra su espalda. Sus poderosas manos ahuecaron sus pechos, acariciándolos con los pulgares, para acto seguido hacer rodar los pezones entre sus dedos.

―InuYasha… ―gimió Kagome. Soltó el cuenco con el mortero y se dejó caer contra él, rindiéndose a sus caricias.

InuYasha abandonó uno de sus sensibles senos para deshacerse del hakama que todavía vestía sus largas piernas, removiendo toda prenda que le impedía ver el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer. Le dio la vuelta y la puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, observándola, oliéndola, besándola y acariciándola, recorriendo hasta el último rincón de su ser con sus manos.

―Es tan dulce… me encanta… ―Kagome jadeó cuando él se acomodó mejor, haciendo a la punta de su endurecido miembro rozar contra su centro. InuYasha sintió como la humedad femenina mojaba sus ropas y, ni corto ni perezoso, se abrió su propio hakama, liberando así su dureza, encajándola en la suave y caliente abertura de su mujer.

―InuYasha… ―Kagome se movió, queriendo que él la penetrara, necesitando que lo hiciera. InuYasha gruñó al oír su súplica, al sentir su punta se humedecía con el movimiento de ella. La levantó sin esfuerza, abriéndole las piernas y dejando al fin que ella se encajara en toda su longitud, gimiendo sonoramente cuando al fin se sintió acogido en su totalidad por el cuerpo de su esposa.

Empezó a moverla, dejando luego que ella marcara el movimiento, montándolo con suavidad pero con firmeza, observando el deseo brillar en sus orbes marrones. Una de sus manos dejó sus caderas y subió hasta asir la nuca femenina, presionándola hacia abajo para poder devorar sus dulces labios, notando el calor aumentar. Kagome se sujetó a sus hombros, subiendo y bajando cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, respirando agitadamente. InuYasha dejó que fuera ella la que marcara el ritmo de su clímax mientras él enterraba el rostro en sus senos, volviendo a aspirar aquel olor que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

Al fin Kagome soltó un gemido y empezó a temblar sobre él, teniéndose que sujetarse a sus ropas para no caer. InuYasha la sujetó con firmeza y, con los ojos cerrados, rodeado por ese aroma dulce que aún flotaba alrededor de su esposa, impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba en un poderoso embiste que lo hizo derramarse en el cálido interior de su mujer.

Agotados, sudorosos y satisfechos, se abrazaron. Kagome dejó caer la mejilla contra la cabeza de su marido, sonriendo.

Al final tendría que darle la razón a Sango. Los afrodisíacos sí que funcionaban.

Mañana iría a pedirle más de esa crema con olor a canela.

 **Fin Aphrodisiacs**

* * *

 **¡Bien! ¿Qué me decís? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿O lo habéis odiado? ¡Dejadme un review con vuestro comentario más sincero! Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	8. Prostitution

**¡YAHOI! Por aquí dejo el octavo. Ya me contaréis.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Prostitution**

* * *

Se quedó quieta en medio de la habitación, dejando que aquel impresionante hombre de ojos dorados y cabello plateado la observara, la admirara en silencio, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por todo su cuerpo, analizándola, evaluándola.

―Nunca te había visto antes por aquí. ―Un estremecimiento la recorrió al escuchar su voz tremendamente grave, ronca y varonil. Lo miró durante unos instantes, calculando la edad que tendría. Parecía que uno treinta o treinta y algo. Puede que alguno más. Tragó saliva antes de contestarle.

―Soy nueva―consiguió articular, en un hilo de voz. El hombre la observó durante varios minutos más, pensativo.

―¿Eres virgen?―Las mejillas se le calentaron sin poder remediarlo al escuchar una pregunta tan atrevida. Ningún japonés se habría atrevido a hacerla, pero por sus rasgos él debía de ser extranjero, aunque había algo en la forma de su rostro y en la ligera curvatura de los bordes de sus impresionantes orbes dorados que le indicaba algún tipo de ascendencia asiática.

Negó, con la cabeza gacha. Su acompañante pareció soltar un suspiro de algo parecido al alivio y se atrevió a mirarlo, con la curiosidad bullendo en lo más profundo de sus ojos marrones.

―No me malentiendas, no es que desprecia a las chicas puras e inocentes pero… ―sacudió la cabeza―. No podría hacerle algo así a otra persona. ―Lo entendió y su corazón se llenó de calidez cuando sus palabras penetraron en su mente. Aquel hombre, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, no parecía ser malo. Aunque se notaba el halo de arrogancia que solía rodear a los poderosos hombres de negocios como él, no parecía ser cruel. Había tenido algunas malas experiencias desde que se había decidido a trabajar como señorita de compañía, eufemismo que se utilizaba en los altos círculos sociales para referirse a las prostitutas de lujo.

Algo se retorció en su interior al pensarlo pero enseguida desechó esos pensamientos. Había hecho lo correcto, lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Si no hubiera sido por ese trabajo lo habrían perdido todo: la casa, el templo, la posibilidad de un futuro… Y nunca jamás sometería a su hermano pequeño a una vida donde tuviera que estar contando las monedas para saber si podrían comer mañana. Definitivamente no.

Sōta tendría una vida, iría a la universidad y tendría éxito en la vida. Como que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi.

―Estás muy callada. ―Salió de sus recuerdos para mirar a su cliente.

―Lo siento―murmuró. Él se encogió de hombros, levantándose del borde de la cama y quitándose la chaqueta del traje y deshaciéndose de la molesta corbata.

―No me molesta el silencio. ―Lo vio hasta el mueble bar y servirse una copa de licor―. ¿Quieres una?―Tras vacilar un momento asintió. Tal vez el alcohol la ayudase a sobrellevar lo que quedaba de noche. No es que el tipo no estuviera bueno o no fuese guapo, pero…

―Gracias―agradeció cuando él se puso ante ella y le tendió un vaso con un líquido ámbar. Dio un sorbo pequeño y enseguida notó que la lengua y la garganta le quemaban. Whisky. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Era la bebida favorita de los hombres como él.

―No eres una bebedora habitual. ―No era una pregunta, por lo que Kagome no negó ni confirmó dicha afirmación. Dio otro sorbo pequeño y siguió así hasta acabar el vaso. Entonces su cliente le quitó el vaso, rozando sin querer (o queriendo, no lo supo muy bien en ese momento) sus dedos con los suyos, dejándolo sobre una mesita baja de centro que había al lado.

Entonces él se volvió. Se acercó a ella hasta que las puntas de sus pulcros zapatos de marca rozaron sus pies, enfundados en unas medias negras con liga. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas y ella sintió el inmediato calor que estas transmitían aun sobre la fina tela de gasa del camisón transparente que llevaba. La tela se tensó sobre sus pezones, haciendo a estos reaccionar. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir esas mismas manos ascender por sus costados, acariciando sus brazos con delicadeza y Kagome juraba que hasta con algo de ternura.

Las palmas del hombre se posaron en sus mejillas, obligándola a levantar el rostro para mirarlo. La intensidad de aquellos ojos dorados la abrumó.

―Eres preciosa―le dijo, con una voz ronca que la hizo sentir un tirón en sus partes íntimas. Él bajó la cabeza para besarla y ella se dejó. La lengua de él invadió su cavidad con lentitud, haciéndola ser consciente de la magnitud de su deseo, y Kagome se sorprendió respondiendo con las mismas ganas, elevando los brazos para pasárselos por el cuello y apretarlo contra ella.

Un gruñido vibró en el pecho del hombre, haciéndola vibrar por ende a ella al estar ambos cuerpos pegados. Las grandes manos masculinas ahuecaron sus senos y acariciaron los pezones por encima de la tela del camisón. Kagome se arqueó hacia atrás, gimiendo.

―Me llamo InuYasha. Dilo.

―InuYasha… ―Él la recompensó con otro beso apasionado mientras sus dedos y sus manos atendían sus pechos y sus ya más que endurecidos pezones.

Kagome sintió sus piernas temblar y temió desplomarse en el suelo, pero él debió de notarlo porque se apartó de ella de improviso, abrasándola con aquella mirada dorada que ahora parecía más bien oro líquido.

―Desnúdate―le ordenó. Palpitando de deseo, Kagome obedeció, deslizando el camisón negro corto por todo su cuerpo hasta sacárselo por la cabeza. Las bragas siguieron el mismo camino, notando como los ojos del hombre seguían sus movimientos con deleite. Fue a quitarse las medias pero él la detuvo, agarrándole las manos―. Las medias no. ―Ella asintió y volvió a quedarse quieta, anhelando de nuevo el contacto y las caricias de ese cliente tan misterioso. Era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien tan hermético como él.

InuYasha volvió a acercársele, apoderándose de sus caderas, acariciándolas hasta la firme redondez de su culo. Lo apretó para pegarla a su duro torso, gimiendo al sentir ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Aquella chica parecía ser tan joven y tan frágil que no le pareció adecuado tratarla como a las demás que solía frecuentar: un hola, un revolcón duro y salvaje y adiós muy buenas.

No. A esa chica quería acariciarla, hacerle el amor como Dios manda, quería dejarle un buen recuerdo de su persona. Por alguna razón, la sola idea de que lo despreciara por el simple hecho de haber buscado los servicios de una prostituta lo hacía sentir ansiedad.

Le acarició el pelo hasta llegar de nuevo a su bonita cara, repasando el fino contorno de sus cejas, delineando sus labios con el meñique.

―Eres apenas una niña… ¿qué edad tienes?―Kagome se ofendió un tanto por esas palabras.

―Tengo veinte―dijo, en tono firme, dejándole en claro que no era ninguna chiquilla asustadiza. InuYasha quiso reír por su arrebato. Veía el fuego que ardía en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos marrones como el chocolate, y quiso ser él el que apagara ese incendio.

Se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, con pasión. Cuando se separaron ambos jadeaban. Se alejó unos pasos solo para deshacerse del cinturón de sus pantalones. Desabrochó el botón de los mismos y bajó la cremallera, metiendo la mano dentro para dejar salir a su miembro, ya erecto. Kagme parpadeó al verlo, pero no con miedo, sino más bien curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera visto antes el sexo duro y caliente de un hombre.

No pudo resistirse a rodearlo con su propia mano y acariciarse de ese modo a sí mismo, viendo con satisfacción como las pupilas femeninas se dilataban.

Dejó de tocarse y avanzó de nuevo hacia ella.

―Creí que habías dicho que no eras virgen.

―No lo soy―dijo ella, con firmeza―. Pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de… verlo antes… con tanta libertad―consiguió explicar, no sin cierta dificultad y con un encantador sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas. Esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

―Ah, los japoneses y su pudor―soltó, agarrando su pequeña mano para llevarla sobre su excitación―. Tócala. ―Envolvió sus finos dedos en su longitud y le enseñó cómo debía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, perdido en las sensaciones. La sujetó de los hombros y la empujó hacia abajo, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

Sin necesidad de más palabras entendió lo que él deseaba que hiciera y, por mucho que le diera cosa la idea, ella era el cliente, había pagado por eso mismo. Ella estaba allí para complacerlo y no al revés. Así que clavando las uñas en los pantalones de vestir que aún le cubría las piernas, acercó sus labios a la dureza masculina y la introdujo lentamente en su boca. El gemido proveniente de la garganta masculina volvió a hacerla sentir ese tirón en su entrepierna, esa humedad en sus pliegues.

Apretó los muslos y empezó a chuparlo, ignorando sus propios deseos, como se suponía que tenía que hacer.

―Sí… así, preciosa, más… chúpalo más fuerte, sí… así… ―InuYasha puso las manos en su cabeza y, enredando las manos en su sedosa melena azabache, empezó a embestir hasta lo más profundo de su garganta con las caderas, gimiendo. No pudo resistirse a abrir los ojos y a bajar la cabeza, obteniendo la imagen más erótica de toda su vida: una preciosa azabache succionando su miembro, este entrando en su sensual boca una y otra vez. Sintió como se hinchaba aún más y supo que el final estaba cerca―. No pares… me voy a correr, no pares… quiero que lo tragues, preciosa, sí… sigue así… así… ¡trágatelo!―El rugido que salió de su garganta fue acompañado del mejor orgasmo que había sentido en su vida. Se alejó de la chica, maldiciendo al ver como esta tosía, con un hilo de su semen resbalando por la comisura de sus rosados y carnosos labios.

Ella lo miró y sintió ese deseo abrasador invadirlo de nuevo al ver como la punta de la lengua femenina barría ese hilillo blanco, degustándolo.

Sintió que se excitaba de nuevo. Sin perder tiempo se deshizo en tres tirones de su ropa, calzoncillos incluidos, y tomándola en brazos la dejó caer con violencia sobre la cama, comenzando a besarla, a acariciarla, a estimularla. Ella se retorció, gimiendo, suplicando.

―Estás empapada―susurró con voz ronca, besando su níveo cuello. Mordió uno de sus pezones a la vez que la penetraba con los dedos―. Necesito saborearte. ―Se deslizó por todo el cuerpo femenino hasta el centro mismo de su calor, arremolinando su lengua en el mismo hasta que la tuvo gritando y sacudiéndose sobre el colchón, con su nombre en sus labios.

No pudo esperar más y con un gruñido se enterró en ella hasta la empuñadura, embistiéndola con fuerza una y otra y otra vez.

―¡Oh, Dios, oh, Dios! ¡Sí, sí, sí!―El pecho se le hinchó de puro orgullo masculino al escucharla gemir y jadear―. ¡InuYasha, Dios, voy a…

―¡Hazlo!―exigió él, levantando sus piernas por encima de sus hombros sin dejar de moverse con violencia contra ella―. ¡Córrete! ¡Quiero ver cómo te corres, quiero sentirlo!―Con un grito ella al fin sucumbió. InuYasha observó como los espasmos hacían temblar su precioso cuerpo, sus pechos meneándose al compás de su clímax.

Y él mismo no aguantó más, corriéndose dentro de ella, ninguno percatándose de la falta de protección que solían primar en esos encuentros semi clandestinos.

InuYasha se dejó caer sobre ella, agotado, pero plenamente satisfecho, con una emoción desconocida reverberando en su pecho, haciendo a su corazón latir con fuerza. Se giró para observar a su compañera de cama, ahogando un gemido al ver su cara roja, perlada de sudor, su bonita melena azabache rizada expandida sobre la almohada, sus ojos chocolate mirándolo todavía con deseo, sus blancos dientes presionando su labio inferior.

Devoró su boca sin pensarlo, acariciando con una mano una de sus blancas piernas.

Nunca Japón le había resultado tan maravilloso. Y estaba seguro de que esa no sería su última visita, lo presentía.

Pero por el momento solo podía pensar en volver a hacer el amor con esa jovencita que lo había hecho tener los dos orgasmos más explosivos de toda su existencia.

 **Fin Prostitution**

* * *

 **Bueno, no sé por qué, pero creo que más de una querrá matarme por la situación en la que puse a Kagome. Echadle la culpa a los prompts, no a mí (?).**

 **Escogí este porque hay sobre ciertas cosas sobre las que no me atrevo a escribir, en parte por mi desconocimiento sobre el tema (obviamente no quiero meter la pata) y en parte porque son cosas que yo, seguramente, no haría en la vida real así que... ¿cómo voy a escribir sobre algo que ni yo misma me atrevería a hacer o probar? Sería algo carente de emoción y de sentimientos y no podría hacerlo.**

 **Así que nada, dejadme un review contándome lo que os ha parecido, porfi. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	9. Lingerie

**¡YAHOI! Y aquí va el noveno.**

 **Que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Lingerie**

* * *

La observó apreciativamente mientras ella estaba allí, de pie ante él, vistiendo tan solo un sugerente sujetador negro de encaje con escote tipo balconet, con un culotte a juego abrazando la perfecta redondez de su culo y parte de sus suaves muslos.

Paseó la vista por todo su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, admirando lo bien que le sentaba aquel conjunto, sintiendo a su miembro despertar ante la llama del deseo que esa chiquilla siempre le despertaba.

Se recostó en el cómodo sillón tapizado en color verde agua, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo, fijándose en lo bien que encajaba aquella lencería en su pequeño pero bien proporcionado cuerpo.

―Da una vuelta. ―Ella obedeció, lentamente, y él quedó hipnotizado por el movimiento ondulante de sus rizos oscuros. Uno de esos traviesos rizos se le vio para delante, cayendo con gracia sobre uno de sus pálidos hombros. Pero ella no hizo amago de apartarlo.

No pudiendo resistirse, él mismo se levantó y se plantó ante la chica, enredó un dedo en ese mismo mechón azabache, para luego colocarlo suavemente detrás de una de sus pequeñas orejas, acariciando la tersa piel de su mejilla en el proceso. Notó el estremecimiento que la recorrió y él mismo tuvo que reprimir un gemido al ver que por su simple contacto los pezones se habían tensado contra la tela del sujetador, marcando el encaje que los rodeaba.

Tuvo que apartarse, o sino acabaría tomándola en medio de esa tienda de ropa, importándole un bledo las dependientas que pululaban por ahí, mirándolos de reojo, cotilleando sobre ellos, especulando sobre la naturaleza de su relación.

Se fijó una vez más en cómo el culotte cubría de fino encaje el tentador triángulo que había entre sus piernas. Recordar lo bien que esa apretada hendidura lo abrazaba cuando estaba dentro de ella, embistiéndola, perdiéndose en ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía no hizo más que agravar su problema, haciéndolo gruñir.

―Nos lo llevamos. Vístete. ―Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, oyendo como tras él ella dejaba escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Sintiendo el pálpito de la dura carne entre sus piernas se dirigió al mostrador para pagar.

―¿Es todo, señor?―le preguntó la dependienta que atendía la caja registradora. Él asintió, sacando la cartera del bolsillo interior de la americana.

―Cóbreme. ―Le tendió una visa oro y a la mujer casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al verla. Se apresuró a pasar la tarjeta por el aparatito y le entregó el ticket, que él metió despreocupadamente en un bolsillo de los pantalones.

Cuando su acompañante volvió con el conjunto de lencería entre sus manos la dependienta lo metió en una bolsa y se la entregó.

―Que tengan un buen día. ―Los despidió con una reverencia mientras ellos salían. Otra de las trabajadoras del comercio se acercó a la puerta para darle la vuelta al cartel y volver a poner el letrero de "Abierto". Aquel hombre debía de ser muy poderoso para haber podido exigir al encargado que cerraran el local mientras él y su acompañante compraban allí. Claro que no era su asunto, así que todos los empelados se habían cuidado muy mucho de comentar nada al respecto.

La pareja se subió a una elegante limusina mientras el chófer del vehículo guardaba la bolsa en el maletero, junto a otras tantas que ya había allí. Una vez la puerta se cerró, y a salvo de miradas indiscretas gracias a los cristales tintados de las ventanillas, ella se giró a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

―No tendrías que haberte molestado.

―Quería hacerlo―dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros―. Además, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, y yo soy el cliente, así que chitón. ―Sintió una punzada en el pecho al oírlo. Las lágrimas quisieron hacer acto de presencia pero giró el rostro a tiempo para que él no las viera. Parpadeó para ahuyentarlas y entonces vio su rostro girado bruscamente de nuevo hacia él. Los dedos masculinos asían su barbilla con fuerza―. ¿Traes puesto lo que te pedí?

―Sí, pero…

―Bien. ―Sin darle tiempo a réplicas subió la pantalla que separaba los asientos traseros de los delanteros y, una vez fuera de la vista del conductor, la besó, metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla.

La alzó de los glúteos para ponerla a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y le abrió los botones de la blusa, dejando a la vista un sujetador de encaje blanco. Le subió la falda, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que llevaba las bragas a juego.

Subió las manos para acariciar sus pechos sobre la tela de la ropa interior y ella gimió, arqueándose y contoneando las caderas, sintiendo la dureza de su sexo rozarse una y otra vez contra su centro.

―InuYasha…―gimió cuando él la acarició entre las piernas.

―¿Me deseas, Kagome?―Ella asintió, sin dejar de moverse sobre él―. Ya lo noto. Estás húmeda, preciosa―gruñó. Envalentonada por sus palabras, las manos femeninas buscaron la hebilla de su cinturón, abriéndola; desabrochó también el botón y bajó la cremallera. Metió la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y sacó su palpitante longitud. Las pupilas se le dilataron de deseo al verlo―. ¿La quieres?

―Sí… ―gimió, acariciándolo, sintiendo como él apretaba sus pechos―. InuYasha… ―suplicó, cuando él hurgó entre sus bragas, buscando el pequeño capullo escondido entre sus pliegues. Hizo pequeños círculos sobre él, volviéndola loca de deseo.

―Parece que sí―sonrió socarrón y, retirando su mano, hizo a un lado la fina tela de encaje y se clavó en ella, sin piedad y hasta el fondo. Kagome empezó a montarlo con frenesí y él la sujetó de las caderas, acompañándola en sus movimientos, gruñendo, sintiendo como sus paredes lo apretaban, lo succionaban.

De pronto, Kagome echó la cabeza y el cuerpo hacia atrás y gritó, arqueando la espalda. Él sintió los temblores femeninos a través de su propio miembro y, con un poderoso rugido, la sujetó firme, manteniéndola quieta mientras él mismo experimentaba la liberación, llenándola de su esencia. Cuando sintió la última ráfaga salir disparada hacia el interior femenino fue que se relajó, aflojando el agarre en las caderas de la chica. Ella se dejó caer contra él, relajada, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Él le tomó el rostro entre las manos, para mirarla. Sus ojos del color del chocolate lo observaron a su vez, brillantes. Algo saltó en el corazón de InuYasha al ver la profundidad de los sentimientos que veía en aquellos orbes que le encantaban.

―¿Estás bien?―le preguntó, preocupado. Ella asintió, pasando las manos por su largo pelo plateado. InuYasha enterró el rostro en sus pechos, abandonándose a la plácida languidez en la que siempre se sumían tras hacer el amor.

Porque eso era lo que hacía con Kagome: el amor. No era simple sexo, no era como las otras chicas a las que había pagado hasta entonces por su tiempo y su compañía.

Acarició su espalda con lentitud, siguiendo el borde de la tira del sujetador con el dedo. La escuchó reír y él sonrió al oírla, volviendo a sentir a su corazón latir con alegría al escucharla.

―Creo que tienes un fetiche con la lencería. ―Él la miró, de nuevo con esa sonrisa socarrona que la volvía loca.

―Solo con la de encaje. ―La besó, mordiéndole el labio inferior en el proceso―. Y solo cuando la llevas tú. ―Aquello hizo que las lágrimas quisieran volver a aparecer en sus ojos, así que lo abrazó una vez más, impidiendo que él se diera cuenta.

―Kagome… ―Lo apretó entre sus brazos y negó, diciéndole que ahora no quería hablar. InuYasha apretó los dientes, estrechándola con fuerza contra él y hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Porque aunque ambos lo deseaban fervientemente había cosas que les impedían estar juntos. Entre ellas la diferencia de edad y el que Kagome tuviera toda su vida en Japón: su hermano, sus amigos, su hogar…

Y ella no era tan egoísta como para pedirle que él también lo abandonara todo para quedarse allí, a pesar de saber que perfectamente podría hacerlo. Pero no debía, él tenía responsabilidades y una imagen que mantener. Y ella no era más que una prostituta, no una chica que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Por eso cumpliría todos sus caprichos y todas sus fantasías encantada. Porque esa era la única que tenía para estar con él, para sentir que era suyo aunque fuera en espacios cortos de tiempo.

 **Fin Lingerie**

* * *

 ***Se esconde tras el sofá* ¡NO ME MATÉIS, PLIS! ¡SI ME VIENE LA INSPIRACIÓN PROMETO DARLES UN FINAL FELIZ! (?).**

 **Bueno, debo andar sentimental hoy, porque la otra viñeta que subí también me quedó más romántica que erótica. Pero sé que os gusta mucho lo fluffy y lo meloso, así que nada de quejas.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review que me alegre el día? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	10. Hair-pulling

**¡YAHOI! Esta vez me ha quedado un drabble, creo xD. Cortito, pero espero que os guste.**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Hair-pulling**

* * *

Metió las manos entre esos cabellos oscuros como el azabache, amasando los rizos primero con cariño para luego agarrar los mechones con más firmeza, tirando de ellos hasta obligarla a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su níveo cuello y sus pechos, todo a su merced.

Se relamió los labios, observando esa piel como el alabastro que lo enloquecía, solo para besar acto seguido su garganta, bajando, sintiendo su acelerado pulso latir en las venas.

―InuYasha… ―Ella gimió, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, repitiendo el patrón de él para enredar los dedos entre las suaves y largas hebras plateadas de su pelo.

El suave tirón apenas le provocó dolor, pero sí tuvo el efecto de disparar su excitación, porque era un indicador de lo mucho que ella lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

Mordió uno de sus preciosos pechos, tirando de las puntas de su pelo, haciéndola arquearse todavía más con un gemido, mientras Kagome le clavaba las uñas en los hombros, sosteniéndose, todavía con un par de mechones en las manos.

InuYasha sonrió contra su piel. La sujetó firmemente de los glúteos, levantándola, abriéndole los muslos para posarla sobre su endurecido miembro, que ya clamaba por hundirse en su mujer.

Y así lo hizo, introduciéndose poco a poco, mientras él gruñía y su esposa gemía. Cuando finalmente quedaron unidos ambos suspiraron de alivio, quedándose durante unos instantes así, quietos, disfrutando ambos de la maravillosa sensación de haberse hecho uno a través del calor de sus cuerpos.

Luego InuYasha comenzó a moverla, meciéndose él también contra ella con suavidad, volviendo a agarrar su largo cabello azabache, tirando para que le permitiera observar todos y cada unos de los movimientos de su cuerpo: el sutil bamboleo de sus senos, la respiración agitada que le hacía inflar y desinflar el pecho con rapidez, el pequeño latido en las venas de su cuello, ahora acelerado, los movimientos de sus labios cada vez que abría la boca para gemir y suspirar, perdida en el placer que él y solo él era capaz de proporcionarle.

Él, y ningún otro.

Aquel pensamiento hizo a su sangre correr más rápido. Gruñó, tirando de su cabello con más fuerza, embistiéndola ahora con fuerza desmedida, con salvajismo, queriendo reclamarla, queriendo impregnarla de su olor, de su misma esencia.

―InuYasha… InuYasha…

―Kagome… ―El orgasmo fue increíble. Los espasmos provocaron en Kagome temblores que hicieron bailar su largo pelo a su alrededor, flotando a su espalda y dándole el aspecto de ser una diosa venida directamente de los cielos a su cama.

Dio un último tirón a su pelo y con un gruñido él también terminó, sintiendo los últimos apretones de las paredes femeninas sobre su sexo, como si lo estuviera exprimiendo al máximo para que nada se desaprovechara.

Cuando la bruma de placer que los envolvía se disipó se quedaron mirando unos momentos, para luego sonreírse y besarse, disfrutando del tacto y la calidez del otro, todavía unidos en un solo ser.

Y todavía con sus dedos enredados en el pelo de su pareja, adorándolo como ellos se adoraban mutuamente.

 **Fin Hair-pulling**

* * *

 **¿Raro? Lo sé, pero me ha quedado mono. Me gusta.**

 **Espero vuestra opinión al respecto ¿si? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	11. Tribadism

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y van once!**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Tribadism**

* * *

Gruñó. Estaba cansada, tenía los pies hinchados, le dolía la espalda y parecía una ballena andante. Y, lo peor, estaba frustrada.

Frustrada sexualmente.

Siempre había oído que las hormonas durante el embarazo provocaban un desorden descomunal, convirtiendo hasta a la más tímida de las mujeres en auténticas ninfómanas.

Y ahora lo entendía, porque ella misma se había convertido en una de esas ninfómanas.

Lástima que su marido no parecía querer complacer sus deseos y necesidades.

―No es seguro―repetía, como un disco rayado―. Podríamos hacerle daño al bebé. ―De nada sirvió que le dijera una y otra vez que era todo lo contrario, que en su época todos los ginecólogos recomendaban sexo durante el embarazo porque eso ensanchaba el canal vaginal y hacía más fácil después la dilatación en el parto, para que el bebé saliera sin mayores contratiempos.

Pero InuYasha, terco como era, no quiso ni escucharla. Y ahora, como resultado de la cabezonería de su esposo, tenía el cuerpo a punto de explotar de pura frustración sexual.

Observó como su medio demonio entraba en casa, sacudiéndose las gotas de agua de su largo cabello plateado, con el torso desnudo tras haberse dado un baño refrescante en el río. Esperó a que se sentara en el suelo de espaldas a ella y entonces se le acercó a gatas. Las orejitas caninas que adoraba se movieron, pero eso no la disuadió. Lo abrazó por detrás, aplastando con cuidado sus hinchados pechos contra la recia espalda masculina.

―Kagome… ―suspiró él, con cansancio.

―Quiero hacerlo―dijo ella, besando su cuello y su mejilla―. Lo necesito, te necesito. ―InuYasha volvió a suspirar.

―No podemos…

―Sí podemos―rebatió ella―. Por favor―suplicó, frotándose con sutileza contra su cuerpo, rozándolo con sus senos. Un estremecimiento recorrió a InuYasha. Él también lo deseaba pero… ―. ¡No me quieres!―exclamó ella de pronto, separándose de él. InuYasha parpadeó y se volvió a mirarla.

―¿Qué?

―¡Es eso! ¡Ya no me quieres! ¡Estoy gorda y fea y-y… ―Estaba a punto de llorar e InuYasha entró en pánico.

―¡No es eso, joder!―Se apresuró a abrazarla―. ¡Claro que te quiero!

―¡Mentiroso!―Unas lágrimas le bajaron por las mejillas e InuYasha sintió crecer su ansiedad.

―¡Kagome!―El labio inferior empezó a temblarle e InuYasha supo que, si no hacía algo, ella empezaría a llorar. Así que la besó. Kagome ahogó una exclamación por lo sorpresivo del movimiento pero enseguida comenzó a corresponderle, de forma apasionada. InuYasha gimió al sentir la anatomía femenina pegarse contra él―. Kagome… ―gimió al separarse de su boca, sintiendo los pechos de su esposa frotarse descaradamente contra su torso desnudo.

―¿Te gusta?―Le dijo ella, en tono seductor. InuYasha tragó saliva, luchando por controlarse, a él y a sus instintos, que clamaban por fundirse en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. El embarazo la había convertido en toda una bomba sexual de relojería, y él siempre temía esos arranques, porque lo obligaban a escapar de ella. No quería hacerle daño, ni a ella ni al bebé de ambos, si algo llegara a ocurrirle…

Gimió de nuevo, echándose hacia atrás. Pero Kagome lo persiguió, quedando medio recostada contra él, a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas.

Como una dulce gatita, empezó a restregarse contra su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, gimiendo ante la fricción. InuYasha cerró los ojos, sintiendo escalofríos al percibir como su pantalón se humedecía cada vez más al tiempo que su miembro se hinchaba.

―Kagome…

―Sí, sí, sí… ―Apretó los dientes, intentando por todos los medios ignorar el hecho de que su esposa estaba prácticamente violando su pierna. La vio arquearse hacia adelante, apoyando las palmas en el suelo y provocando que sus senos volviesen a rozarse contra su torso.

A la mierda, pensó, si eso era lo que ella necesitaba…

La agarró de los hombros, ayudándola ahora con los movimientos rítmicos, con la respiración de ambos acelerándose con cada roce placentero.

―Más… más… ¡Oh, sí!―Kagome empezó a convulsionarse sobre él; con cada sacudida, la intimidad femenina volvía a rozarse contra su pierna, mojándola todavía más.

La observó disfrutar el orgasmo, con esa cara descompuesta por el placer que él y solo él era capaz de proporcionarle.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta cuando al fin todo terminó y Kagome se dejó caer contra él, exhausta pero con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Sí, puede que hubiese solventado las necesidades de su mujer.

Pero ahora el del problema era él.

 **Fin Tribadism**

* * *

 **¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejáis un review contándomelo?**

 **Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	12. Costume

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y llevamos doce, señores!**

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA HISPANIDAD Y FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS PILARES DEL MUNDO!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Costume**

* * *

―¿Por qué tengo que ser Jasmine? ¡Yo quería ser Mulán!―protestó Kagome, terminando de atarse la goma en la base de su largo pelo azabache.

―No hay nada qué hacer, ha ido por parecido, y por tu físico tú das el pego como Jasmine. Alégrate, al menos no te ha tocado ser una princesa rebollo―gruñó Sango, golpeando las largas y abultadas faldas de su disfraz de Bella.

―Oh, estoy segura de que a Miroku le encantará, Sango-chan.

―Eso es lo más miedo me da. ―Kagome sonrió, comprobando en el espejo de los vestuarios femeninos una vez más que todo estuviera en su lugar―. ¿Para qué existen los festivales escolares, en primer lugar? Son un auténtico coñazo.

―Son divertidos, se supone. ―Ambas amigas suspiraron―. Bueno ¿lista?

―Qué remedio. ―Salieron al pasillo y enfilaron el camino hacia su clase, donde el resto de sus compañeros esperaban, ultimando los detalles de su atracción para el festival escolar. A algún idiota se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de hacer una casa Disney, donde la gente pudiera hacerse fotos con _cosplays_ casi perfectos de los populares personajes de las películas de dibujos.

A Kagome le había tocado ser Jasmine mientras que a Sango la habían obligado a disfrazarse de Bella.

―¡Ahí estáis!―Eri, la chica a la que le había tocado el disfraz de Mulán y amiga de Kagome, llegó corriendo hacia ellas, con su traje de soldado, perfectamente maquillada―. Vamos, vamos, a vuestros puestos. ―Kagome suspiró, yendo a colocarse en su asiento correspondiente, donde tendría que esperar a que alguien se le acercara para tomarse fotos con ella.

Solo esperaba que su novio no se pusiera muy furioso al verla. Conociendo su mal genio Kagome sabía que era pedir demasiado. InuYasha era un celoso compulsivo y, aunque ella sabía manejarlo y adoraba que se preocupara tanto por ella, a veces era un problema, tal y como se convertiría todo el asunto en cuanto la viera así vestida.

Su predicción fue correcta cuando, más o menos a media mañana, su chico hizo aparición, abriéndosele los ojos como platos nada más verla.

―¡¿Qué cojones llevas puesto?!―Antes de que Kagome hiciera uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Miroku, el mejor amigo de su novio y pareja de Sango, lo cogió para llevárselo a rastras, dejando tras de sí un coro de murmullos que hicieron a Kagome sonrojarse de vergüenza.

―¿Quieres ir a descansar un poco, Kagome-chan?―Ayumi, quien iba vestida de Aurora, se convirtió en ese momento en su salvadora.

―Gracias, Ayumi-chan. ―Su amiga le sonrió y ocupó su lugar, dejando así a la azabache salir del aula.

No se sorprendió cuando, al estar ya casi cerca del cuarto de baño, una mano la aferró de la muñeca, tirando de ella para llevarla a un rincón donde nadie pudiera verla.

―InuYasha…

―¡No me dijiste que te ibas a vestir… así!

―No necesito tu permiso, puedo vestirme como me dé la santa gana―replicó, irritada. Estaba de un humor de perros y sin ganas ningunas de enfrentarse a su novio.

InuYasha apretó la mandíbula, furioso. Aquel disfraz de princesita Disney hacía la figura de su novia más que apetecible, incitando a cualquier imbécil a admirarla como solo él tenía derecho a hacerlo: los pantalones transparentes abombados abrazando sus largas piernas, el top azul que apenas le cubría los pechos y parte del estómago, con un ligero escote dejando adivinar el canalillo, su precioso cabello recogido en esa coleta que caía con gracia tras su espalda, adornado por una diadema azul a juego con el maquillaje.

Todo ello el daba un aspecto misterioso y exótico que invitaba al erotismo puro, y malditos fueran todos por recrearse con una vista que debía ser solo para él.

Respirando hondo para intentar calmarse, bajó el rostro para hundirlo en la sensual curvatura de su cuello. Una de sus manos fue a parar a su costado desnudo, acariciando su suave piel. Kagome sintió el calor que transmitían sus manos grandes penetrar hasta su interior.

InuYasha la acorraló contra la pared, pegando su duro cuerpo contra el de ella y besándola con fiereza pero también con ternura. Kagome lo abrazó, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y enredando los dedos en su largo pelo plateado. InuYasha gruñó, apretándola con más fuerza contra la pared, clavando la evidencia misma de su deseo contra su vientre.

Se separaron, jadeando por falta de aire. Murmurando una maldición InuYasha la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta dar con una puerta, abriéndola y metiéndolos dentro, cerrando tras ellos. Kagome se percató de que era uno de los armarios de la limpieza, donde se guardaban las escobas y las fregonas.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, InuYasha volvió a besarla, empujándola hasta hacerla chocar con una estantería llena de productos de limpieza. Kagome no se quejó, sino que respondió de la misma forma apasionada.

Pronto se vio de cara contra la estantería, con InuYasha hurgando entre sus bragas, restregándose contra ella. No pudo evitar gemir, clavando las uñas en la madera de la estantería.

―InuYasha…

―Jodido disfraz―gruñó él, bajándole los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Kagome contuvo la respiración al oír bajarse una cremallera y rasgarse un plástico. Esperó con el corazón en un puño a que él se pusiera el preservativo y, cuando lo sintió acomodar la punta de su miembro entre sus pliegues no pudo contener un gemido de anticipación―. Jodido disfraz―repitió InuYasha, hundiéndose al fin en su húmedo y cálido interior. Comenzó a embestirla entre gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos, fuerte, rápido, necesitado del placer que su pequeño cuerpo le proporcionaba.

Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el clímax acercarse. Se tensó un segundo para empezar a temblar casi enseguida, apretando sin piedad el sexo de su novio entre sus paredes.

―InuYasha… ―El aludido hizo más lentas sus acometidas, alargando así los espasmos producto del orgasmo femenino. Solo cuando Kagome cayó exhausta hacia adelante fue que él volvió a clavarse en ella con fuerza, apretándola contra la pared. Gimió roncamente, dejando al fin irse él también.

―Jodido disfraz―gruñó. Kagome sonrió, yaciendo lánguida unos minutos después, entre los brazos de su pareja―. No te lo volverás a poner. ―Aun en la placidez que sentía tras saciar sus necesidades más básicas como humana, frunció ligeramente el ceño―. No en público. ―Abrió los ojos para mirar su rostro, perdiéndose en la calidez que transmitían sus ojos dorados y en las suaves caricias que le propinaban sus manos.

Sonrió, estirando el cuello para besarlo.

Puede que esa no fuera una mala idea. No si él iba a reaccionar de forma tan salvaje cada vez que se lo pusiera.

 **Fin Costume**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí va uno más. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Me dejáis uno de vuestros preciosos reviews? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	13. Creampie

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y van trece!**

 **En este os tengo una sorpresita xD.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Creampie**

* * *

Se arqueó, aferrando las sábanas que la rodeaban con fuerza, sintiendo las arremetidas de su amante en su interior, gimiendo su nombre con la cara desfigurada por el placer.

―InuYasha…

―Eso es, preciosa ¡Dios, me encantas!―Levantó las caderas, para recibirlo con más comodidad, para dejar que su miembro se hundiera en lo más profundo de su interior.

―InuYasha… sí… no pares…

―Nunca… ―Aceleró sus embestidas, observando con marcada satisfacción como ese pequeño cuerpo femenino se retorcía por su causa, por causa de sus caricias, de su pene golpeando en su interior una y otra vez, sin poder parar, sin querer parar―. Kagome… ―gimió su nombre. Ella abrió más las piernas para él, deseando que ese hombre que le hacía el amor no saliera nunca de su cuerpo.

Sentirlo tal y como estaban ahora era ya una obsesión, una necesidad. Moriría por poder tenerlo así, enterrado en lo más hondo de su anatomía, todos los días durante el resto de su vida.

―InuYasha… InuYasha… ¡Oh, Dios, sí!―Finalmente sucumbió, entre gemidos, jadeos y los temblores que los interminables y placenteros espasmos de placer provocaron a lo largo y ancho de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Solo entonces InuYasha permitió que su propia esencia se liberara, llenando a esa preciosidad que tenía bajo él con sus propios fluidos.

Salió de ella en cuanto terminó, sonriendo socarrón al ver como su semen se escurría entre los pliegues femeninos, tiñendo algunos vellos azabaches de blanco. Kagome sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerla al ver la forma tan erótica en que él miraba su sexo, como si quisiera lamerlo y comérselo.

Estuvieron así, quietos, observándose el uno al otro, hasta que el calor empezó a disiparse y entonces InuYasha se tendió junto a ella, abrazándola y tapándolos a los dos con las sábanas. Kagome aún sentía el cosquilleo que los líquidos de ambos hacían al resbalar por su intimidad.

Se acurrucó contra InuYasha, apoyando la cabeza en su duro pecho.

―Eres un pervertido―le dijo ella, en bajito, para acto seguido depositar un pequeño beso en uno de sus pectorales. Él sonrió, correspondiendo el gesto con una caricia de sus labios en sus cabellos azabaches.

―Solo porque me encanta ver cómo te lleno, preciosa. ―Kagome enrojeció, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que él le soltaba esas frases que la avergonzaban y la excitaban a un mismo tiempo―. Sabes que te quiero―susurró él. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, abrazándolo y enterrando la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo. InuYasha la encerró entre sus brazos, acunándola. Ella también le quería, a rabiar, y él lo sabía.

―Kagome… ―Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo, con los ojos todavía cuajados de lágrimas―. Quiero llenarte, de todas las formas posibles, a todas horas. ―Le acarició el pelo, jugueteando con los rizos que lo adornaban.

―InuYasha… ―Sintió una oleada de excitación al sentir como una de sus manos se claba bajo la sábana hasta topar con su sexo, todavía cubierto por los fluidos de ambos. Un sonoro gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir sus dedos esparciendo esos mismos líquidos por toda su carne, para luego introducirse en su interior.

―Así, quiero llenarte así… siempre… siempre… ―Kagome cerró los ojos, gimiendo, arqueándose.

El orgasmo volvió a golpearla por segunda vez e InuYasha aprovechó para volver a penetrarla, embistiéndola con más ferocidad esta vez, agarrando sus caderas para menearla al ritmo de sus acometidas.

Sucumbió de nuevo, retirándose para observar, una vez más, como su semen salía del interior de esa chica a la que había llegado a desear con locura, como si eso fuera la prueba tangible de que ella le pertenecía solo y exclusivamente a él, como si fuera una muestra de que él era especial y no uno más de los muchos que habían pasado por su cama.

Y en cierta manera así era, porque a ningún otro le había permitido correrse en su interior con tanta libertad, como si inconscientemente deseara que su semilla diera fruto para poder tener un pedacito suyo en su lugar.

Pero InuYasha no podía conformarse con eso, ya no. No dejaría a esa chica y a su posible futuro hijo o hija abandonados, teniendo que visitarlos esporádicamente y en secreto.

La atrajo hacia sí, besándola, estimulándola de nuevo y volviendo a hacerle el amor de nuevo.

―Vendrás conmigo―gruñó, hundiéndose en ella―. Lo quieras o no. ―Salió de ella casi por completo solo para volver a penetrarla con fuerza―. Vendrás conmigo.

―¡Sí!―Sonrió perversamente, observándola sucumbir al tercer orgasmo de la noche, dejándose ir él también de nuevo en lo más profundo del interior de la mujer a la que amaba y observando, una vez más, como la mezcla de sus fluidos y los suyos se perdían en sus muslos, haciéndolos brillar a causa de la humedad.

Puede que hubiera jugado algo sucio, pero Kagome le había dicho que sí.

Y no la dejaría retractarse de su afirmación.

Ya no.

 **Fin Creampie**

* * *

 **¡Y por fin, aquí está! ¡El final feliz que todos estabais esperando! (?). Sip, es la tercera parte que complementa a _Prostitution_ y _Lingerie_ , sé que muchos lo estabais deseando, así que aquí está. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejáis un precioso review contándomelo? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corrirendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	14. Cunnilingus

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y el número catorce!**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Cunnilingus**

* * *

Si hacía un tiempo InuYasha soñaba con tener su propia familia algún día, ahora que ese día estaba cada vez más cerca, no sabía si arrepentirse y salir corriendo en la otra dirección. ¿Y por qué?

Pues porque a Kagome, su mujer, no había Dios que la aguantara. Ni siquiera Miroku, con toda la paciencia que tenía, era capaz de estar con ella más de cinco minutos desde que la barriga había comenzado a hinchársele.

Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Lo peor era que se había convertido en una especie de adicta al sexo. Eso no lo hubiera molestado varios meses atrás, es más, habría estado encantado de solventar sus necesidades, que para algo era su marido y él también lo disfrutaba.

Pero estando embarazada ya era otra historia. Y, aunque hacía poco ella lo había pillado por sorpresa y lo había obligado a darle un orgasmo, él había resuelto que lejos estaba mejor, porque era prácticamente imposible para él el observar a la sacerdotisa alcanzar la cúspide sin él acompañarla.

―¡InuYasha!―Pegó un respingo al oírla, sobre la rama del Árbol Sagrado, y maldijo, cuando vio aparecer entre las hojas su pequeña figura, con una mano sujetándose la parte baja de la espalda―. ¡Sé que estás huyendo de mí, pero te necesito! ¡Así que baja ahora mismo! ¡O te hago bajar yo!―Incluso con la amenaza de un claro y rotundo "¡Siéntate!" flotando en el aire se lo pensó―. ¡Cuento hasta tres: uno, dos y- ―Con los dientes apretados se dejó caer frente a ella.

―¿Qué quieres?―espetó, intentando ser cortante. Kagome lo miró, ceñuda.

―Tienes que ayudarme con la limpieza ¡¿o pretendes que lo haga todo yo sola con esta barriga que me cargo?! ¡Es tu culpa que esté así, te lo recuerdo!―InuYasha tuvo que armarse de toda la paciencia que no tenía, recordándose que era el pequeño diablillo que habitaba en estos momentos el cuerpo de su esposa el que hablaba y no la propia Kagome.

Aunque, siendo sincero, él prefería el diablo malhumorado en vez del de las lágrimas. Podía lidiar con una Kagome enfadada a todas horas, pero no con una que se pasara los días llorando.

Sin hacer comentario alguno la siguió hasta la cabaña que él había construido para ellos y que compartían. Resignado, empezó a mover cosas y sacó el futón para colgarlo de la cuerda que Kagome le había hecho poner en el exterior y así poder sacudirlo con comodidad. Cuando volvió dentro bufó al verla de rodillas en el suelo, pasando un trapo mojado por los rincones con esfuerzo.

Fue hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, arrebatándole el paño con algo de brusquedad.

―No deberías estar haciendo esto.

―Alguien tiene que hacerlo, no pienso traer un bebé al mundo en una casa llena de suciedad. ―InuYasha rodó los ojos, esa era otra de las manías que le habían venido con el embarazo: la limpieza, una obsesión horrible y malsana por la limpieza. Esperaba que se le pasara en cuanto naciera el niño.

―Kagome… ―intentó razonar él, pero ella volvió a hacerse con el paño, ignorando su tono de advertencia. InuYasha apretó los dientes y le quitó el trapo de nuevo. Ambos se miraron, retándose con la mirada.

―Devuélveme el paño, InuYasha―dijo ella, con voz firme, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

―No. ―Kagome frunció el ceño, claramente molesta. Se inclinó hacia él e intentó hacerse con el trozo de tela, pero él se echó hacia atrás, quitándolo de su alcance. Kagome lo siguió en el movimiento, quedando entonces medio recostada sobre él. Una ola de calor la recorrió entera al rozarse sus sensibles y abultados senos contra el pecho de su esposo, haciéndola soltar un gemido.

Un escalofrío bajó por toda la espalda del medio demonio al escuchar semejante sonido. Empezó a sentir como su propia excitación aumentaba y se dijo que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que algo ocurriera.

Inspiró hondo, buscando tranquilizarse, lo que fue un grave, gravísimo error.

Un olor dulce, embriagante, invadió sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y gemir. Volvió a respirar, buscando más de ese delicioso olor, descubriendo que veía del pequeño y tentador cuerpo de su mujer.

―Kagome… ―Posó una mano en su espalda y la abrazó contra sí, sentándose recto y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, olisqueando. Kagome cerró los ojos, dejándolo hacer, sin moverse, deseando que profundizara en sus sutiles caricias.

InuYasha bajó por todo su cuerpo, recostándola en el suelo de madera, siguiendo ese envolvente aroma, tan dulce, tan adictivo… encontró el origen entre las piernas de su mujer y hundió el rostro allí, aspirando hondo, queriendo llenarse los pulmones de él.

―InuYasha… ―Lentamente, deshizo los lazos que mantenían el _hakama_ de sacerdotisa en su lugar, bajándolo hasta dejar al descubierto el suave triángulo que ocultaba el rizado vello azabache. Acercó la cara hacia allí, respirando, oliendo.

Enredó las manos en sus muslos, manteniéndolos firmes, no permitiendo que se movieran ni un centímetro. Acuciado por la necesidad, tuvo que sacar su lengua para saborear, para probar, gimiendo al sentir la humedad con la punta. Kagome suspiró de placer, echando la cabeza y las manos hacia atrás, dejándolo hacer, necesitando que él la tocara donde más lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba.

Empezó a pasar su boca sobre los labios vaginales, acariciándolos, raspando con los dientes, buscando humedecerlos lo más posible hasta poder abrirlos para él con comodidad. Introdujo la lengua, embistiéndola, gimiendo al sentir como sus paredes se contraían ligeramente ante la invasión.

Kagome se arqueaba, rogando por más, y él no se lo iba a negar, ya no, perdido como estaba en el placer de su mujer.

Dio con el pequeño punto candente que clamaba por atención y arremolinó ahí su lengua, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, haciendo pequeños círculos que la volvían loca de deseo.

―InuYasha… InuYasha… no pares… no… ―Sintió las pequeñas manos femeninas posarse temblorosas sobre su cabeza, apretándola contra su sexo, arqueándose, pegándolo más a su intimidad.

Hizo las caricias más rápidas, más ardientes. Quería que terminara en su boca, quería probar ese dulce néctar que lo enloquecía.

Sintió el clítoris palpitar e, intuyendo que el final estaba cerca, lo mordió ligeramente, haciendo gritar a Kagome. Se mantuvo firme sujetándola, impidiéndole moverse mientras las oleadas de placer la asaltaban, mientras él seguía chupando, lamiendo y acariciando su hinchado órgano, alargando así el clímax todo lo posible.

Cuando al final los temblores cesaron observó el rostro de su esposa por encima de su estómago hinchado, y sonrió al verla con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo, lánguida sobre el suelo de la cabaña, exhausta pero feliz. Se impulsó hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre el lugar en el que su futuro hijo reposaba, sintiendo la calidez invadirlo cuando el pequeño ser dentro de su esposa pateó justo donde él tenía puesta la mejilla.

Kagome puso las manos sobre su cabello, comenzando a masajear su cuero cabelludo y sus orejitas caninas, satisfecha, feliz y, por encima de todo, tranquila.

InuYasha sonrió contra su vientre.

Había dado con la forma perfecta de mantener a su mujer quietecita y en paz y tranquilidad, tendría que haber probado antes a tocarla ahí abajo con la boca.

Ahora podría, al fin, darle todo el placer que ella quisiera y mantenerla así feliz y satisfecha, incapacitada para que se enfadase.

Al menos con él. Los demás que se las apañaran como bien pudieran.

 **Fin Cunnilingus**

* * *

 **Bueno, pues uno más. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, así que ojalá os haya gustado. Perdonad mi falta de elocuencia, justo me acaba de entrar un sueño horrible aunque son las 11:31 de la mañana.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favortiso y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	15. Uniforms

**¡YAHOI! Pues llegamos al décimoquinto, gente.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Uniforms**

* * *

Entró en la cafetería, sintiendo un escalofrío de anticipación ante el sonido que hizo la campanilla que había sobre la puerta. Su compañero, Miroku, sonrió ante lo que la vista le regaló.

―¿Sabes? Me alegra haberte dejado escoger sitio aquel día. ―Bufó, desviando la vista, ligeramente sonrojado. Solo Miroku conocía su más profundo secreto, el por qué desde que un día, varios meses atrás, se había convertido casi en un ritual el ir a tomar el desayuno, la merienda, el café o lo que fuera durante su descanso a ese café en particular.

―Bienvenidos. ―Una chica enfundada en un vestido de _maid_ los saludó con una reverencia, portando un par de menús en sus manos. La siguieron hasta sentarse en una mesa cerca de la ventana―. Por favor, no duden en avisarme cuando hayan decidido lo que van a tomar. ―La chica vestida de criada volvió a inclinarse hacia ellos, yéndose al momento. Miroku no pudo dejar de admirar el sugerente vaivén de sus caderas bajo el uniforme plagado de coquetos volantitos. El gruñido proveniente de su mejor amigo y compañero lo hizo sonreír, girándose a mirarlo―. Solo estoy mirando. No seas malo.

―Más te vale. ―Agarró uno de los menús, haciendo como que leía, mientras que en realidad su mente vagaba de nuevo por ese precioso cuerpo que de momento solo había podido ver adornado por el uniforme de sirvienta.

La chica volvió minutos después, con una libretita y un bolígrafo, dispuesta a anotar su pedido.

―Para mí un expresso grande y un cruasán. ―La camarera anotó su pedido y se volvió a mirar al otro cliente―. ¿InuYasha?―El aludido parpadeó, enrojeciendo ligeramente al darse cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirando para la chica. Ella pareció algo incómoda con su escrutinio, por lo que se apresuró a esconderse tras el menú.

―Yo quiero un capuchino grande, tortitas, zumo de naranja y dos tostadas de mantequilla con miel. ―La pequeña fémina que los atendía pareció desconcertada, como no creyéndose que una persona pudiera comer tanto. No obstante, no era su trabajo juzgar a los clientes, sino complacerlos, así que escribió su orden y le dio una radiante sonrisa que hizo a su ovalado rostro brillar, cortando la respiración de InuYasha.

―Enseguida se lo traigo, amo. ―Se le calentaron las mejillas al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera, aun sabiendo que era parte de su papel, de su trabajo, no pudo evitar que una ola de calor lo asaltara, teniendo que apretar los dientes y pegándose más a la mesa, tratando de esconder la notable erección que se le había formado bajo los pantalones.

Cuando la muchacha marchó pudo respirar, tranquilo. Vio la sonrisa socarrona de Miroku y bufó.

―Deja de mirarme así.

―¿Quién? ¿Yo?―InuYasha gruñó―. Venga, si me lo estoy pasando pipa, déjame divertirme un poco. Tú no paraste de burlarte de mí cuando al fin Sango me dio el sí para salir conmigo, ahora me toca a mí. Ojo por ojo… ―InuYasha apretó los dientes, tremendamente cabreado y molesto.

La situación ya era lo bastante embarazosa como para que aún encima Miroku le echara más leña al fuego.

Él, un hombre hecho y derecho de veinticinco años se había colgado por una chiquilla que no debía de tener más de diecisiete. Y lo peor del tema es que la chica en cuestión era preciosa. No podía evitar que su sangre se calentara cada vez que iba a verla al trabajo con la excusa de tomar algo y la encontraba con ese uniforme de _maid_ que no podía resultar más erótico para la vista.

Maldijo en su mente por traicionarlo trayéndole imágenes de lo más sensuales de él con ella, vistiendo ese apretado traje que apenas y dejaba algo para la imaginación, al menos para el que tuviera una tan viva como la suya.

* * *

Kagome se apoyó contra la puerta de la cocina, suspirando sonoramente, con sus ojos fijos en el guapo y buenorro agente de policía que desde hacía varios meses iba a la cafetería a desayunar o a tomar café.

Era consciente de que ella no era más que una niña a sus ojos, lo más probable, no tenía más de diecisiete años y él rondaba ya los veintitantos. Se apoyó todavía más contra la puerta, suspirando de nuevo, rememorando lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme a ese cuerpo alto, delgado y musculoso: la camisa marcando cada uno de sus rincones, los pantalones ceñidos que le abrazaban ese trasero de ensueño y, por supuesto, la gorra que no hacía más que acentuar lo sexy que era ya de por sí.

Sintió un repentino calor y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, abanicándose con la mano. Nunca había experimentado esas emociones y sensaciones que todos los adolescentes sufrían a causa de las llamadas hormonas revolucionadas. Siempre le había parecido en cierta forma asqueroso la manera en que sus compañeros y compañeras, incluso sus amigas, se restregaban o se ofrecían a los demás, deseosos de saber cómo se sentía aquello que los adultos siempre les habían negado saber por considerarlo un tabú: el sexo, puro y duro.

Pero desde que aquel apuesto policía había entrado por la puerta, sentándose en una de sus mesas, sus noches se convirtieron en pesadillas, soñando con cosas que en teoría solo deberían ocurrir entre un hombre y una mujer que se amaran, aunque en la práctica sabía que eso no tenía por qué ser así.

―¡Kagome!―El grito de una de sus compañeras la sacó de su ensimismamiento―. ¡Tus pedidos ya están!

―¡Voy!―Se apartó de la puerta, se arregló el atuendo y, agarrando con cuidado la bandeja correspondiente, salió de la cocina, contoneando sus caderas casi sin proponérselo al lento ritmo de su andar.

InuYasha la vio ir hacia ellos portando su desayuno. Las pupilas se le dilataron al ver cómo, a causa de su lento caminar, la falda del vestido se le subía un poco, revelando así uno de los muslos recubiertos de una media con liga que pretendía imitar a la seda. Sus ojos se deslizaron por toda esa pierna hasta dar con los encantadores zapatos de una tira tipo merceditas.

Dios, el conjunto de sensual inocencia era tal que apenas pudo contenerse de abalanzarse sobre ella para comérsela entera.

Se sentía como un jodido pervertido, un asaltacunas en toda regla, porque seguramente ella era menor de edad. Apretó con su mano su potente erección por encima de la tela del pantalón, como si así pudiera suprimirla u ocultarla.

Esperó, tenso como una cuerda de guitarra, a que ella terminara de colocar todo en la mesa. Luego se despidió con una reverencia, con un encantador sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas, seguramente fruto del esfuerzo de cargar con la bandeja atestada de platos hasta la mesa.

La vio alejarse una vez más, maldiciendo su suerte en silencio, porque por mucho que ahora mismo estuviera excitado sabía que ninguna otra mujer podría bajarle el problema, ya lo había intentado antes y había sido un fiasco.

Su cuerpo tan solo deseaba a esa pequeña muchachita inocente cuyo cuerpo parecía especialmente hecho para el pecado. Maldita fuera.

―Creo que tienes un problema.

―Miroku, cierra el pico. ―Giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, intentando distraerse con la frenética actividad de la ciudad, viendo a través del cristal al objeto de su deseo yendo y viniendo por detrás de la barra, colocando tazas y vasos limpios en su sitio.

Sonrió casi sin proponérselo.

Aquella pequeña niña iba a ser suya, aunque tuviera que esperar años a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, lo haría, esperaría.

Tenía el presentimiento de que valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

 **Fin Uniforms**

* * *

 **¡Holi! Bien, uno más. Ojalá os haya gustado xD. ¿Me dejáis un review que lo confirme o lo desmienta?**

 **Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	16. Sixty-nine

**¡YAHOI! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el de hoy, así como el que sea tan cortito. Pero me vi apurada por llegar y esto fue lo mejor que pude sacar.**

 **Culpad a Morfeo, que me hizo volver a la cama hoy por la mañana y no levantarme hasta las once y pico. Y, claro, tuve que ponerme a hacer otras cosas que no había hecho antes xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Sixty-nine**

* * *

No podía aguantar más. Estaba al borde mismo de la locura, experimentando un placer hasta ahora inimaginable para ella. Sentía la lengua de su amante arrasar con todo, haciendo estragos en su sexo y en su ser, sacudiendo todos los cimientos de su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir y jadear.

―InuYasha… ―Tembló, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo por sí misma. Tuvo que apoyar los codos sobre el colchón, bajando por ende sus caderas y dándole más acceso a su intimidad. Gimió de nuevo―. InuYasha… Dios… ―Tenía que hacer algo o explotaría.

Sus manos toparon con la tela de sus pantalones. Relamiéndose los labios, los desabrochó como pudo y metió la mano en sus calzoncillos, sacando al exterior su miembro duro y caliente, preparado para ella.

―Kagome…―la llamó él, en un tono que no supo distinguir si era de súplica o de advertencia. Lo ignoró y, llevando una de sus manos hasta la base, lo sujetó con firmeza y se lo metió en la boca, succionándolo, lamiéndolo y arremolinando su lengua sobre la hinchada punta.

InuYasha maldijo, gimiendo, echando las caderas hacia arriba, volviendo a apoderarse de su intimidad, dando lametazos sobre el clítoris inflamado, necesitado de su atención.

Lo torturó de la misma forma deliciosa en que la boca de Kagome lo estaba torturando a él, sin darle tregua ni cuartel.

Se sintió al borde del abismo y, no queriendo postergar más lo inevitable, se lanzó al precipicio, sintiendo su sangre correr vertiginosa en sus venas ante la potencia del orgasmo que le sobrevino.

Sujetó con fuerza las caderas femeninas y mordió con fuerza aquel punto candente, provocando un grito en Kagome y que así ella también llegara a la cúspide, temblando sobre él.

Se miraron, con los ojos brillantes, tras varios segundos de respiración forzosa.

Nunca pensó que el sexo podía ser así: tan placentero, tan explosivo.

Aunque lo más probable es que se sintiera tan bien porque fuera con Kagome con quien lo practicaba.

Porque ella fue y sería siempre la primera de su vida en las cosas importantes. Y esta era una de ellas.

 **Fin Sixty-nine**

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? De nuevo, siento el retraso y siento que sea tan cortito. ¿Me dejáis un review, aun así? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	17. Seduction

**¡YAHOI! ¡Dios, siento el ENORME e INMENSO retraso con esta viñeta! Pero tengo buenas razones para ello, muy buenas razones.**

 **Casi pierdo todas mis historias por culpa del estúpido de mi windows y del estúpido de mi pen drive, que anda tonto últimamente vai ti saber por qué. Y me llevó toda la puta mañana recuperar TODOS los archivos que me faltaban en la copia de seguridad que tengo en dropbox y en el ordenador (sí, tengo dos, más vale pecar de precavida).**

 **Así que perdonadme, por el retraso. Ya mañana intentaré subir pronto las que toquen xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Seduction**

* * *

Le susurró al oído, apenas rozándole la oreja con su cálido aliento, haciéndola suspirar. Sus manos se aferraron sutilmente a su cintura mientras que ella se dejaba besar, lenta, suavemente, sensualmente, sintiendo escalofríos la mar de placenteros subir por su espalda.

Los cálidos dedos masculinos reptaron por su vestido hasta afianzarse en la nuca desnuda; su boca se abrió, exigiendo la misma respuesta apasionada, y no pudo menos que dársela, casi escuchando su sonrisa de satisfacción contra sus labios cuando notó su rendición.

Se separó de su rostro, acariciándoselo con la mano libre, susurrándole de nuevo con una voz ronca, baja, incitadora, embriagando sus sentidos de tal forma que solo pudiera pensar en él y en nadie más que él.

El resto del mundo parecía no importar, no cuando lo tenía a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, tocando su corazón y moldeando su alma de formas hasta ahora desconocidas para ella.

Suspiró cuando le rozó sutilmente la garganta con sus dedos, hasta que la mano se posó en la base de la misma, rozando con el pulgar el pequeño punto donde ella misma podía sentir el propio latido de sus venas, ahora fuerte, acelerado, a la expectativa de lo que podría pasar.

Fijó sus ojos marrones en esas lagunas doradas que la hechizaban hasta el punto de robarle el aliento y dejarla sin palabras, ahora fijas en ella, midiendo sus reacciones, estudiándola, siendo especialmente cuidadoso. Una media sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios, sensuales y calientes. Un hormigueo recorrió los propios, ansiando de nuevo poder saborear esa boca que la volvía loca, loca de deseo.

Y entonces, cuando él bajó hasta su cuello, para besarlo y morderlo de forma suave, indicándole la magnitud de lo que él quería y anhelaba, fue que ya no pudo resistirse.

Lo siguió casi flotando por todo el salón de baile, casi sin percatarse del camino, tan solo soñando con lo que vendría, deseando ya que ocurriera. No podía esperar más.

Cuando volvió a sentir que la besaba todo su cuerpo reaccionó, más libremente ahora que estaban lejos de miradas curiosas e indiscretas. La fue despojando poco a poco de su hermoso vestido de cóctel mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el traje de él, ansiando sentir su piel bajo sus manos, pegada a su propio cuerpo.

Y cuando lo consiguió, ambos desnudos, tumbados en una cama, con él invadiendo hasta el último rincón de su persona, susurrando su nombre en una cadencia lenta, sensual, desesperada, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Amaba a InuYasha.

―Kagome… ―Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, sintiendo en sus carnes el impacto del éxtasis, al mismo tiempo que su amante.

―InuYasha… ―Él la miró, besándola, bebiendo de su clímax a la vez que le ofrecía el suyo propio.

Había tenido que esperar, había tenido que ser paciente, había tenido que ver con frustración como más de uno intentaba pisarle el terreno ante sus narices.

Pero al fin, ese día, había podido hacer a Kagome suya tras un largo periodo de seducción. Y solo podía decir que la realidad había superado en mucho a sus fantasías.

De ahora en adelante, Kagome era total y absolutamente suya.

Y malditos fueran todos aquellos que dijeran lo contrario.

Porque la amaba. Como no había amado nunca antes en su vida.

 **Fin Seduction**

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejáis un review que lo demuestre? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	18. Latex

**¡YAHOI! Y van dieciocho.**

 **Que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Latex**

* * *

El calor y el roce eran insoportables. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, dejando que la mano masculina que estaba entre sus piernas hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Era una dulce tortura. Nunca pensó que presentarse con ese mini vestido de látex pudiera despertar un deseo tan primitivo en su novio. Lo había hecho como una especie de regalo adelantado de cumpleaños, aventurando que quizás le gustaría.

Pero nunca se hubiera llegado a imaginar hasta qué punto.

―InuYasha… ―gimió, protestó, al notar que él dejaba de acariciarla estando a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

―Quiero disfrutar de mi regalo. ―Le dio la vuelta, frotando su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciéndola gemir de nuevo, con el latido y la humedad de sus muslos haciéndolo todo más insoportable.

―InuYasha… necesito… oh, Dios… ―Apoyó las palmas en la pared, arañándola en cuanto los dientes de su amante mordieron uno de los duros pezones sobre la apretada tela del traje, aumentando aún más la excitación y la calentura del momento.

―Mierda… estás tan mojada―gimió en su oído, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios para lamerlo al tiempo que un dedo se colaba en su abertura, penetrándola con dolorosa lentitud, el látex rozándose contra el duro torso masculino―. Necesito estar dentro de ti. ―Contuvo la respiración ante su declaración, escuchando como bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y sacaba su palpitante miembro. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la obligó a rodearlo con las piernas, sentándose sobre el primer sillón que encontró.

No esperó más y bajó sobre él, apretándolo entre sus paredes, montándolo una y otra vez sin darle tregua.

―Sí, oh, sí… sí…

―Joder, Kagome, sigue…sigue… ―El orgasmo fue una explosión que los consumió en llamas, haciéndolos gritar y jadear.

Cuando la tormenta de placer pasó se miraron y se lanzaron a besarse, estableciendo una lucha con sus lenguas, deseando volver a encender esa pasión que los devoraba día a día hasta el punto de no poder mantener las manos quietas estando en la presencia del otro.

Y Kagome se dijo que se quedaría el vestido.

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que su amado InuYasha le hiciera el amor de esa forma salvaje que la enloquecía cada vez que pudiera.

 **Fin Latex**

* * *

 **Siento que sea tan cortito, pero mi día no da pa más. A ver si mañana puedo explayarme y me dan tiempo para ello xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis uno de vuestros deliciosos reviews? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	19. Formal wear

**¡YAHOI! ¡Va el diecinueve!**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Formal wear**

* * *

Se le secó la boca al verlo entrar en la sala de reuniones y tuvo que darse la vuelta, rezando para que él no se hubiera percatado de su rubor. Consiguió hacerse con una botella de agua y la destapó, dando un largo trago, agradeciendo el frescor que aún conservaba de la nevera de la sala común.

Respiró hondo y se volvió, empezando a acomodar todo para la junta de accionistas que tendría lugar ese día. Como secretaria del presidente de la empresa era su deber tener todo listo y preparado antes de la hora, e InuYasha, su jefe, siempre solía llegar al menos diez minutos antes a cada reunión para repasar con ella que estuviera todo perfecto y dispuesto.

―¿Tiene los gráficos, señorita Higurashi?

―Aquí, señor Taisho. ―Le tendió un pen drive, no pudiendo evitar que los ojos se le fueran a los bien formados músculos que se adivinaban bajo las costuras de la camisa y la chaqueta del traje de alta costura que él llevaba puesto. Un traje hecho a medida, sin duda, de lo más formal y apropiado para la ocasión.

Dios ¿por qué tenía que estar tan bueno? Suspiró volviéndose hacia la pantalla para prender el ordenador y así poner la presentación, para tenerla ya lista en cuanto entraran los accionistas.

InuYasha se sentó de forma elegante en una de las sillas, repasando con expresión grave toda la documentación que habían reunido y preparado entre ambos durante las últimas dos semanas, haciendo incluso horas extras que él le había asegurado que le retribuiría a pesar de que ella había insistido en que no hacía falta.

Se mordió el labio inferior, viendo cómo se tocaba distraídamente el nudo de la corbata, aflojándoselo un tanto. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que su jefe odiaba la vestimenta formal, cosa que ella lamentaba, porque le sentaban asquerosamente bien a su alta y fornida anatomía.

Repasó por última vez, rápidamente, todo lo que ese hombre tenía para ofrecer a una mujer, al menos físicamente hablando, porque emocional y sentimentalmente ella ya conocía lo que InuYasha era capaz de hacer por la gente a la que quería.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma poniéndose tras él, deslizando lentamente las manos a lo largo de sus delgados pero fuertes brazos, acariciándolos, susurrándole al oído que todo iría bien, masajeando sus hombros para liberarlo de la tensión acumulada y el estrés.

Luego pasaría a su pecho, sintiendo cómo este se contraía por su toque bajo la pulcra camisa blanca, miraría con satisfacción para el bulto que seguramente se le formaría bajo la capa del pantalón, entonces desharía la hebilla del cinturón, manipularía el botón y la cremallera para meter la mano dentro y luego…

―¿Señorita Higurashi?―Parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad. Se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la cabeza al ordenador, empezando a teclear, con dedos temblorosos. Agradecía que los seres humanos no supieran leer mentes, o sino ahora mismo estaría en un gran, gran problema.

Desde su sitio, InuYasha reprimió la sonrisa que quisieron esbozar sus labios. Había sido consciente, desde que entró por la puerta, del minucioso escrutinio al que su secretaria lo había sometido, creyendo que él no se daba cuenta.

Miró apreciativamente para la enérgica joven que pulsaba teclas en el ordenador, en un vano intento de ocultar lo que sentía por él.

No era el único que sentía esa atracción. Había estado ahí, desde el primer día que la vio, en la entrevista de trabajo, vestida con un atuendo de lo más formal que, si bien no era para tirar cohetes, la había hecho desearla al instante, ya que marcaba todas y cada una de sus suaves y pronunciadas curvas.

Volvió la vista a los papeles que por el momento requerían su atención, pero tras la reunión, y vaticinando que esta sería un éxito, la invitaría a almorzar, los dos solos.

Y así podría averiguar si Kagome Higurashi era tan apasionada en la cama como demostraba ser en el día a día.

Moriría por averiguarlo.

 **Fin Formal wear**

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? Espero sinceramente que sí, porque a mí me está chiflando escribir estas viñetas xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	20. Dirty talk

**¡YAHOI! Y van veinte...**

 **Siento que sea tan cortito, pero entre la vergüenza que me daba escribirlo y que ando escasa de tiempo... en fin, lo siento.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Dirty talk**

* * *

―Quiero follarte―el gruñido en su oído la estremeció de pies a cabeza, al tiempo que un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Azorada, miró para el profesor, aliviada de que no se hubiera percatado de nada―. Tengo unas ganas locas de arrancarte las bragas y clavarte la polla hasta el fondo… ―Aferró el lápiz con fuerza, apretando de forma inconsciente los muslos, sintiendo una punzada de deseo en el vientre.

―InuYasha―increpó, nerviosa. Él prosiguió, ignorándola:

―… quiero tocar tu coño y morder tus tetras, quiero ver cómo te corres y luego correrme yo, llenándote con mi semen. ―Gimió, poniendo una mano sobre sus muslos, clavándose las uñas de la otra en la palma.

Odiaba cuando su novio hacía esas cosas en mitad de la clase. No solo la calentaba sabiendo que no podían hacer nada, sino que era una auténtica tortura tener la tentación tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Pero el muy maldito lo sabía, lo sabía y lo hacía a propósito, provocándola.

―¿Estás mojada, Kagome? Porque yo sí que estoy duro como una piedra. Tan duro que podría correrme aquí mismo con solo meter las manos en mis pantalones para acariciármela.

―¡InuYasha!―Su grito hizo que toda la clase, maestro incluido, se volviera a mirarla. Kagome hirvió, de rabia y de vergüenza.

―¿Ocurre algo Higurashi? ¿Taisho?

―Higurashi me estaba diciendo que no se encuentra bien, profesor. ―El aludido torció el gesto y fue hacia la chica, que no sabía donde meterse.

―Sí, parece que así es. Acompáñela a la enfermería. ―Kagome intentó protestar, pero fue en vano, porque cuando reunió valor para hablar InuYahsa ya la arrastraba fuera del aula, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Anduvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que él se detuvo y se giró, a mirarla. Kagome desvió la vista, ceñuda, molesta y enfadada con él, pero también, muy a pesar suyo, excitada por todas las cosas que le había dicho.

Oh, como odiaba estar enamorada de alguien tan…

―Ahora sí―lo oyó murmurar. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta meterla en un aula vacía. Kagome intentó escabullirse, alarmada, sintiéndose tonta por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pretendía cuando paró de caminar.

La hizo chocar contra un pupitre vacío, besándola, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta.

―Pienso follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido. ―Y lo hizo, allí, en medio de la jornada escolar, en una clase vacía y en silencio, tan solo roto por sus jadeos, sus gemidos y sus gruñidos de placer.

 **Fin Dirty talk**

* * *

 **¿Me dejáis uno de vuestros maravillosos reviews? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	21. Food play

**¡YAHOI! Y llevamos veintiuno.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Food play**

* * *

―¡Está fría!―exclamó, con una risita. Su novio sonrió socarrón, terminando de esparcirle la nata por encima de los pechos. Dejó el bote a un lado y no tardó en hundirse entre los mismos, lamiendo todo el dulce blanquecino, haciéndola reír y suspirar al tiempo.

―Tú fuiste la que dijo de probar. ―La besó, dándole a probar el sabor dulce de la nata―. Ahora te aguantas. ―Sintió como se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo hasta el centro mismo de su feminidad, dejando allí más nata. Sintió un cosquilleo de anticipación y no pudo evitar gemir y arquearse cuando la chupó con fruición, no dejando ni el más mínimo rastro de nata en su cuerpo.

―Mmm… deliciosa. ―Ella sonrió. Incorporándose un poco, tomó un flan y lo extendió por todo el torso masculino, dedicándose luego a comérselo, arremolinando su lengua por toda la piel bronceada.

―Kagome… ―siseó él, conteniendo un largo gemido. Ella sonrió, besándolo, haciéndole tragar con ayuda de su lengua los restos del postre.

Se vio empujada de nuevo hacia la mesa de la cocina. Un poco de chocolate derretido fue vertido en su ombligo y alrededor de él. Rio, entre alegre y excitada, cuando su novio hundió la lengua en la pequeña protuberancia.

―InuYasha… ―suspiró, cuando él volvió a echar más chocolate, esta vez a lo largo de su vientre y sus piernas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo.

―Oh, sí… ―Sonriendo de satisfacción, InuYasha la penetró más hondo con sus dedos, curvándolos, tocando ese punto que la hacía perder la razón mientras su boca se afanaba en comerse todo el chocolate.

―Eres una golosa―le dijo, relamiéndose los labios una vez hubo terminado, sin dejar en ningún momento de estimularla con su mano.

―S-soy… ―gimió de nuevo, arqueándose―. Soy tu golosa…

―Mía. ―Cogió más nata y echó una pequeña cantidad sobre los carnosos y rosados labios femeninos, besándola acto seguido, comiéndose el delicioso manjar y empujando de nuevo en su interior, pero esta vez con su miembro duro y caliente.

―InuYasha…

―Eso es, preciosa. ―La embistió, con fuerza y velocidad, gruñendo, viendo como los restos de nata se derretían en contacto con el sudor que perlaba su rostro.

―InuYasha… ―Una explosión de colores la hizo gritar, apretándolo entre sus piernas. Con cada nuevo envite Kagome lo succionaba deliciosamente y, finalmente, él también sucumbió, en un sonoro gemido que lo hizo temblar.

Cuando ambos clímax pasaron se miraron, sudorosos y sonrientes.

No había sido mala idea hacerle caso a Miroku. Tal vez pudieran probar más veces a comerse el uno al otro acompañados de los más deliciosos y dulces postres.

 **Fin Food play**

* * *

 **Ay, sé que es cortito, lo sé. Pero ando a las prisas porque me queda hora y media para cumplir, así que perdonadme por ser breve.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	22. Hand-jobs

**¡YAHOI! Aquí os dejo el número veintidós.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Hand-jobs**

* * *

Metió la mano por dentro de sus pantalones, agarrando su dureza, explorándolo con caricias lentas, sensuales. Lo oyó gemir y sonrió, empezando a acariciarlo con más firmeza, arrastrando el pulgar a todo lo largo hasta arañar su punta hinchada y seguramente enrojecida.

―Kagome… ―Ella sonrió aún más, siguiendo con su exploración al tiempo que fingía estar dormida―. Kagome… ―Sintió la mano masculina, grande y cálida, posarse sobre la suya, deteniendo el movimiento―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―¿A ti qué te parece?―Apretó su excitación y movió su mano una vez más, haciéndolo gruñir.

―Para…

―¿Quieres que pare? Porque aquí―puso la otra mano dentro de sus pantalones, haciendo una presión que, aunque ligera, era la mar de deliciosa―no parece que opinen igual.

―Mierda… ―Lo vio cerrar los ojos, aflojando su agarre, permitiéndole continuar con sus caricias.

―¿Te gusta, verdad, InuYasha?―¿Qué si le gustaba? Gustar era poco, se dijo el medio demonio, echándose sobre el futón. Observó la media sonrisa de su esposa y gimió cuando sus pequeñas manos volvieron a acariciarlo, ahuecando y apresando ahora sus testículos, haciendo que se contrajeran y se relajaran, torturándolo lentamente.

Era increíble que, con lo pudorosa que solía ser Kagome en esos asuntos, a veces se le diera por desatar a la fémina perversa y apasionada que guardaba dentro. Y era algo que le encantaba, porque era una faceta que solo le había mostrado a él, y a nadie más que a él.

Suspiró, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, permitiéndole que lo despojara de su hakama y que siguiera acariciándolo, tentándolo, provocando que poco a poco la excitación aumentara.

Sintió el pulso acelerársele y pronto el clímax lo golpeó, liberando toda su esencia en las manos de su mujer.

La miró, con los mismos ojos brillantes con los que lo estaba mirando ella, transmitiéndose con su mirada todo lo que no era capaz de expresarle con palabras.

Porque solo con ella se había permitido bajar tanto la guardia.

Y porque solo con ella se permitiría seguir haciéndolo. Todos los días durante el resto de su vida.

 **Fin Hand-jobs**

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que están siendo cortitos, pero en fin. Es lo que hay, gente, a veces sale y a veces no. Aun así, espero sinceramente que estéis disfrutando de estos drabbles/viñetas/Oneshots.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review contándomelo? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y a follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	23. Size difference

**¡YAHOI! ¡JODER! ¡Que en mi país ya pasa una hora de las doce, me cago en la puta!**

 **Juro por lo más sagrado (que son mis dos hijos) que creí, realmente creí, pensé que ya estaba subido el de hoy.**

 **Dios, lo siento muchísimo.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Size difference**

* * *

Ella era pequeña, tan pequeña que le cabía perfectamente en su regazo o contra su pecho, cuando se acurrucaba contra él en las noches más frías, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le brindara su calor arropándola entre sus brazos.

Era bajita, menuda y frágil, aunque no débil. Era la mujer con más carácter que había conocido nunca, tan solo rivalizando con el de Sango, quizás. Era tan delgada que su espeso cabello azabache le cubría prácticamente la totalidad de su espalda, si no fuera porque ella cuidaba de que no le creciera demasiado.

Era tan pequeña y menuda que a él a veces le daba miedo tomarla entre sus brazos, estrecharla o incluso besarla, temía ser demasiado brusco o utilizar demasiada fuerza, dañándola aun sin quererlo. Por ello procuraba ser delicado y medir muy mucho sus movimientos, con los consecuentes regaños por hacerlo.

―No soy de cristal―le decía en tono suave, divertido, cuando la tendía con delicadeza sobre el futón, cuando la acariciaba con cuidado o cuando se introducía en su cálido interior despacio, intentando por todos los medios no hacerle daño.

Y él la besaba como contestación, dulcemente, cariñosamente, mientras empezaba a moverse contra el cuerpo femenino, empujando en su cálido sexo de forma pausada y tranquila, siendo todo lo dulce que un medio demonio como él podía ser.

Porque Kagome era su vida, su alma y la que insuflaba vida a su corazón.

Por eso procuraba tratarla con todo el cuidado que nunca antes había tenido con nadie. Porque él se moriría en el mismo momento en que a ella le ocurriera algo.

La amaba. Y tenía que poner de su parte para que siguiera haciéndolo.

En esta vida y en las siguientes.

 **Fin Size difference**

* * *

 **Santo Dios, si no llego a mirar ni cuenta me doy. De verdad, estoy que no estoy...**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con vozy voto. Porque dar a favoritos y a follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	24. Bath

**¡YAHOI! Y van veinticuatro.**

 **Sí, ya, sé que me estoy retrasando con estas viñetas, porque apenas quedan 6 minutos para que termine el día... Lo siento, siento muchísimo tardar, pero estos días se empeñan en no dejarme tiempo para escribir. Entre unas cosas y otras... En fin, lo siento.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Bath**

* * *

Darse un baño siempre era placentero, sobre todo si llegabas agotada y estresada del día a día. Por eso ella se apresuró a llegar a la habitación que compartía con su novio para despojarse de la ropa y poder darse un bien merecido baño caliente.

Hizo realidad sus intenciones y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en una bañera burbujeante, con el pelo recogido para lavárselo al final de todo, como siempre hacía.

Se apoyó contra el mármol blanco, suspirando relajadamente, dejando que el agua caliente hiciera mella en sus agarrotados músculos.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño, apenas un murmullo entre la neblina que le cubría la mente, contenta como estaba en su bañera.

Oyó más ruidos de pasos, susurros de ropa y luego el agua al moverse, al tiempo que unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban, levantándola unos centímetros para que un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte pudiera acomodarse tras ella.

Sonrió ampliamente, dejándose caer contra ese pecho que ella conocía tan bien, dejándose rodear en un cálido abrazo. Las callosas manos recorrieron su torso, acariciando de pasada sus pechos para pasar luego a deleitarse con sus muslos, abriéndolos y permitiéndole a unos dedos traviesos sumergirse en su sexo.

―InuYasha… ―gimió, al sentir la fricción de su piel junto con la del agua.

La torturó lentamente, retorciendo uno de sus enhiestos pezones con la otra mano, besando su cuello blanco, mordiendo su hombro, haciendo los movimientos de su mano más rápidos.

―Te necesito―le gruñó en el oído. Se dejó levantar una vez más, quedando ahora ella a horcajadas sobre él. Miró para esos ojos dorados que la habían enamorado desde la primera vez que los vio, suspirando de placer al sentir su miembro duro y caliente rozarse contra su entrada.

Poco a poco se dejó que él se clavara en ella, disfrutando cada centímetro que él se hundía en su interior. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso con sus labios a sus senos, permitiendo que jugara con ellos mientras empezaba un suave vaivén con sus caderas.

El clímax no tardó en golpearlos, fuerte, rápido, siendo necesitado por ambas partes por igual.

Cuando yacían los dos lánguidos y satisfechos, todavía en el agua ahora tibia de la bañera, ella le sonrió, acariciándole una bronceada mejilla.

―Bienvenido a casa. ―Y él sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Bajó la cabeza y la besó, bebiendo de esos dulces labios que no habían conocido otros más que los suyos.

Porque con Kagome había encontrado su hogar, su lugar en el mundo.

Ahora y siempre.

 **Fin Bath**

* * *

 **No tengo nada que añadir, solo que siento en el alma haberme retrasado, ayer y hoy.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	25. Olfactophilia

**¡YAHOI! Y vamos con el veinticinco.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Olfactophilia**

* * *

La abrazó, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo, aspirando hondamente su olor, siempre agradable, único y fresco, dulce cuando se avergonzaba y poderosamente femenino cuando se excitaba, gracias a las atenciones que él le proporcionaba.

Arrastró la nariz por todo su cuello, sin dejar en ningún momento de olisquear, produciéndole unas agradables cosquillas que la hicieron a ella reír y a él sonreír contra su suave piel.

Siguió bajando, deteniéndose un poco en los pezones duros y oscuros, jugueteando con ellos y haciendo que aquel olor de femenina excitación aumentara. Arrastró su lengua por su vientre plano, deteniéndose en el ombligo redondeado, arremolinando allí su lengua, con la nariz aún pegada a su cuerpo.

Una de sus manos se coló entre sus piernas, comprobando la magnitud del deseo que ella sentía por él, por él y por nadie más que él. Ella suspiró, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y haciendo una ligera presión, suplicándole con sus gestos y con sus gemidos lo que quería que le hiciera.

Acercó entonces su rostro hasta ese lugar escondido entre sus cremosos muslos, enterrándolo contra su intimidad, acariciando con la punta de la nariz el palpitante clítoris. Respiró hondo, dejando que ese olor tan delicioso penetrara hasta lo más profundo de su mente, tratando de memorizarlo, de grabarlo en su piel y en su olfato, altamente más desarrollado que el de un humano normal y corriente.

Sacó la lengua, lamiendo la húmeda hendidura, probando su sabor, provocando oleadas de intenso placer en el cuerpo femenino que hicieron al olor volverse más intenso, más picante, aumentando así sus ganas de llevarla al clímax, de sentirla explotar contra su boca y de que su pequeña cabaña, su hogar, se llenara de ese aroma que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que esa pequeña sacerdotisa le pertenecía.

Se separó de su sexo y subió de nuevo, besándola al tiempo que se enterraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, moviéndose como si esa fuera la última vez que podría tenerla entre sus brazos.

Hundió de nuevo la nariz en su espeso y sedoso cabello azabache, aspirando nuevamente, dejando que su olor lo envolviera como tantas otras veces.

Culminaron juntos, entre jadeos y gruñidos, diciéndose con sus ojos lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban.

Porque ella había nacido para él y él para ella.

Desde el principio de los tiempos habían estado destinados a estar juntos.

Por y para siempre jamás.

 **Fin Olfactophilia**

* * *

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. Solo que me estoy esforzando para traeros cada día algo bonito y bien hecho, espero estarlo logrando xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	26. Lactation

**¡YAHOI! Y llevamos veintiseis.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Lactation**

* * *

No podía apartar los ojos, fascinado. Con cada sonido de succión su corazón latía un poquitín más fuerte, al igual que observar esas pequeñas manitas apoyadas en la piel de un perfecto y redondeado pecho femenino.

No pudo evitar fijarse en la piel de ese mismo seno, algo oscurecida, viendo las venas marcadas latir cada vez que el pequeño bebé chupaba, alimentándose.

Se sintió como un total y absoluto pervertido en cuanto empezó a notar como cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba. Hizo acopio de voluntad para apartar la mirada, pero no pudo, fue inútil. Aquella escena lo atraía poderosamente, recordándole lo bien que le sentaba la maternidad a su esposa. Kagome tenía un aura de felicidad perpetua rodeándola, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal y estaba la mar de amorosa y complaciente, algo que InuYahsa agradecía después de los horrorosos nueve meses de embarazo.

Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la erección que se le había formado en la entrepierna, tensando la mandíbula cuando vio que su hijo soltaba el oscuro y seguramente ahora duro pezón de su madre con un sonoro _pop_. Tragó saliva al ver una traviesa gota de leche materna escurrirse por la aureola y el pecho, yendo a caer en el suelo de madera de la cabaña en la que vivían.

Kagome puso al bebé a eructar, dándole golpecitos suaves en la espalda. InuYasha seguía mirando fijamente para el pecho que su bebé acababa de soltar, sintiendo la boca seca con la necesidad de probarlo, de saborear ese manjar del que el pequeño disfrutaba todos los días pero que a él, al parecer, le estaba vedado.

Kagome no le había dejado tocarla ahí desde que empezó con la lactancia, como ella lo llamaba. Decía que le dolían y que los tenía sensibles, pero eso era precisamente lo placentero…

Observó cómo su mujer dejaba al niño sobre un futon adecuado a su tamaño y lo tapaba con una manta, suspirando al ver sus pequeñas orejitas moverse. Era lo primero en lo que se había fijado cuando lo tuvo al fin en sus brazos, en las adorables orejitas caninas, iguales a las de su padre.

Entonces fue hacia ella, abrazándola por detrás y toqueteando con cuidado sus hinchados senos.

―InuYasha… ―gimió ella cuando él pasó la yema de los pulgares por sus pezones extremadamente sensibles―. No podemos… ―Una mezcla de placer y dolor la asaltó cuando su marido pellizcó las oscuras protuberancias, haciéndola gemir más alto esta vez.

―Yo también quiero―soltó el medio demonio, con voz ronca―. No es justo que él pueda y yo no. ―Kagome enrojeció furiosamente cuando él agarró uno de sus pechos y se lo llevó a la boca, mamando con cuidado, probando ese alimento que tanto gustaba a su hijo, la erección creciendo dolorosamente en su pecho.

Llevó la mano dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciarse, mientras observaba las reacciones de su mujer a su toque, sabiendo que lo necesitaba tanto como él.

Kagome se subió sobre sus piernas, tomando ahora ella su miembro endurecido para masturbarlo, al tiempo que le dejaba esa mano libre para acariciarla donde más lo necesitaba.

El orgasmo no tardó en sacudirlos, perdidos en las manos y la boca del otro.

Porque la lactancia materna era otra cosa que Kagome se permitió compartir con él, cumpliendo así su más ansiado sueño de formar una familia que lo amara.

 **Fin Lactation**

* * *

 **Siento que me quedó medio raro... En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	27. Against a Wall

**¡YAHOI! Y van veintisiete... Y parece que fue ayer cuando empecé...**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Against a Wall**

* * *

Sintió su espalda chocar violentamente contra la pared, con el alto y fuerte cuerpo del que hasta ahora había sido su mejor amigo, el chico del que estúpidamente estaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón.

―¡InuYasha!―protestó ella, cuando él se pegó a su cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar―. ¡Suél-

―¿Estás con él?―El gruñido que escapa de lo más profundo de la garganta masculina la confunde, haciéndole parpadear―. Dime ¿estás con él? ¿Con Kōga?―Kagome pestañeó de nuevo. Se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la cabeza hasta la punta de sus zapatos nuevos de tacón.

―No… ―No tenía caso mentirle, él se daría cuenta si lo hacía y, además, por nada del mundo quería darle a entender ideas equivocadas.

Una de las manos del chico se elevó hasta su pelo, haciéndolo un puño en su nuca y obligándola a levantar la cabeza, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros.

―¿Entonces…

―Tú no me lo pediste―musitó ella―. Estuve esperando hasta el último momento y tú… ―El puño que tenía libre se estrelló a un lado de la cabeza femenina, contra la pared. Ella tragó saliva, conocedora de las dimensiones que la ira de su mejor amigo podía alcanzar.

Claro que sabía que él jamás la dañaría, no a propósito, al menos.

―Eso no te da derecho a ir con él. ―Kagome enfureció.

―¡Quería venir al baile y tú no querías venir conmigo! ¡A Kōga le gusto y ya me lo había pedido! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en eso?!―Él volvió a gruñir, molesto, cabreado, iracundo a más no poder.

No se lo había pedido por el simple hecho de que no quería que malinterpretara las cosas. Todo el mundo sabía en lo que solían culminar aquel tipo de bailes, por muy inocentes que fueran en apariencia él bien sabía que la mayoría de las chicas que eran puras e inocentes dejaban de serlo durante ese evento. Y él no quería que Kagome pensara que solo quería acostarse con ella.

Cosa que sí parecía querer hacer el malnacido de Kōga Takayama.

―Kagome, él solo quiere… ―Le costaba terminar la frase, no quería ni pensar en ello. La chica resopló.

―No soy una niña, InuYasha, sé perfectamente lo que Kōga-kun espera de mí esta noche. ―Él la miró, incrédulo, taladrándola con sus orbes dorados.

―No puedes… ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!

―¡¿Y qué si lo hago?! ¡Es mi virginidad y puedo dársela a quien yo quiera!―Estaba cansada, harta de andar persiguiendo una quimera. Ella amaba a InuYasha pero sabía que él no le correspondía, que seguía viéndola como la niña chillona que lo perseguía con sus pelos de bruja para pegarle, enfadada por cualquier tontería de chiquillos.

Pero entonces todo cambió: InuYahsa agarró su nuca de nuevo con fuerza y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso demandante. Le echó los brazos al cuello, gimiendo, rindiéndose a su boca exigente y a su lengua explorando su boca, enredando la propia con la suya.

Sintió una de mas manos masculinas bajar hasta su trasero y la otra estrujando uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido, mientras una de sus piernas se colaba entre las suyas, abriéndola para él, permitiéndole así restregar su erección contra su vientre.

―¿Es esto lo que quieres?―Le dijo él, con furia contenida, extasiado ante sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso compartido. Kagome asintió, en el limbo todavía, incapaz de articular palabra.

InuYasha le levantó entonces el vestido hasta enrollarlo en su cintura, besándola de nuevo, una mano traviesa acariciando la humedad sobre sus bragas. Gimió contra la boca femenina y metió un dedo, palpando sus labios inferiores y metiéndolo con delicadeza por su hendidura, haciendo círculos de vez en cuando contra el clítoris.

―InuYasha… ―gimió Kagome, perdida en las sensaciones. Él dejó al aire uno de los senos, agradeciendo que no llevara sujetador, y no tardó en meterse un duro pezón en la boca, saboreándolo, humedeciéndolo con su lengua. Hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras seguía torturándola.

Kagome no podía hacer más que gemir y jadear, temblando entre sus brazos, deseando con locura a ese muchacho de mal genio al que adoraba desde niña. No tardó en volver a besarlo, dejando que la moldease con sus manos a su gusto, dejando un rastro de fuego allí donde él la tocaba y la saboreaba.

Cuando ya la tuvo loca de deseo se desabrochó con desesperación el botón de sus pantalones, dejando su miembro erecto al descubierto. La tomó por los glúteos, impulsándola hacia arriba.

―Rodéame con las piernas. ―Kagome obedeció, sintiendo de nuevo la pared a su espalda, al tiempo que él comenzaba a hundirse en su interior. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo sintió abrirse a través de su carne, poco a poco―. Mierda, Kagome… estás tan apretada… ―gimió en su oído―. No quiero hacerte daño… ―Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, obligándolo a entrar un poco más.

―No pares―suplicó, con la voz entrecortada―, te juro que como pares ahora te odiaré de por vida. ―Todo el cuerpo masculino vibró con una risa.

Con un último y poderoso empuje terminó de enterrarse en ella. Kagome le clavó las uñas en los hombros mientras que InuYasha se quedaba quieto, casi sin respiración, disfrutando de la sensación de verse acogido por la chica que le había robado el sueño, los pensamientos y hasta el corazón.

Luego empezó a moverse, poco a poco, suavemente, controlando su propio deseo. Kagome gemía sin poder parar, extasiada, impulsándose al mismo ritmo de sus caderas, gracias en parte a la pared que sostenía parte de su peso.

No tardó en alcanzar el clímax y solo entonces InuYasha se permitió aumentar el ritmo hasta explotar dentro del cuerpo femenino, dejándose llevar por su propio placer.

Puede que no lo hubiera planeado así, se dijo mientras la besaba tras cesar los temblores de placer en ambos cuerpos. Puede que quizás esa no fuera lo que tenía en mente para la primera vez de ambos.

Pero ahora ya podía decir a todo el mundo que Kagome Higurashi pertenecía a él, a InuYasha Taisho.

Y pobre del que dijera lo contrario.

 **Fin Against a Wall**

* * *

 **Bueno, pues uno más. Personalmente, no me gustó mucho como me quedó, pero no tengo tiempo para revisarlo, así que, mis disculpas si no quedó muy p'allá.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	28. Striptease

**¡YAHOI! Y van veintiocho.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Striptease**

* * *

Entró en aquel club, repleto hasta los topes de mujeres de más o menos su misma edad. Buscó un sitio discreto y apartado, donde pudiera tener una visión del escenario pero donde era imposible distinguirla a ella en la tenue oscuridad del local.

Una camarera se acercó para tomar su pedido.

―Un gin-tonic con hielo, por favor.

―Enseguida. ―La chica se marchó y poco después volvió con su copa. Dejó la bebida en la mesa, sobre un posavasos, y volvió a irse, dejándola al fin respirar tranquila.

No es que tuviera nada de malo el haber ido a un club como aquel, no, era una mujer con capacidad de decisión suficiente, y nadie tenía derecho a juzgarla. Pero no podía evitar la enorme vergüenza que supondría si alguien conocido la descubriera ahí.

Las luces del escenario que había en un extremo se encendieron y ella se puso tiesa, agarrando la base de su copa y llevándosela a los labios, dando un pequeño sorbo. Sobre la elevada plataforma una de las camareras anunció el siguiente espectáculo, y no pudo evitar que un cosquilleo de anticipación se instalara en su estómago.

La música empezó a sonar y varios hombres vestidos con diferentes uniformes falsos hicieron su aparición bajo los focos, bailando, meneándose sensualmente al ritmo de la música al tiempo que se desnudaban con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

Se le secó la boca al fijarse en un bailarín en particular, cuyo torso delgado pero con músculos bien marcados parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses. Un calor abrasó su vientre cuando su perfecto trasero se bamboleó descaradamente frente al público femenino, haciéndolas chillar.

Entonces el hombre levantó la cabeza, fijando sus orbes dorados en el punto justo en el que ella estaba. Sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas cuando él sonrió en su dirección de medio lado, pícaro, socarrón. Como si siempre hubiese sabido que ella iba a ver el show solo y exclusivamente por él.

Dio un sorbo largo a su bebida, intentando mitigar la sequedad de su garganta, acentuada por el hecho de que ahora el bailarín que a ella le interesaba no dejaba de mirarla mientras se meneaba y se desnudaba, poco a poco, torturándola y consiguiendo, de paso, ingentes cantidades de propinas que algunas descaradas le colaban por dentro de la cinturilla de los pantalones.

Era como si le estuviera diciendo que las demás no importaban, que estaba bailando solo por y para ella.

Los bailarines terminaron de despojarse al fin de la prenda que les quedaba, quedando en ropa interior, haciendo sensuales movimientos y toqueteándose sin vergüenza ninguna sus marcados paquetes.

La música al fin terminó y ella no pudo más, teniendo que salir de allí a todo correr y roja como un tomate.

No deberían haber celebrado allí la despedida de soltera de Ayumi. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una muy mala idea.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

―¿Qué? ¿Has visto hoy a tu misteriosa desconocida?―Cerró el casillero al tiempo que cogía el asa de una bolsa de deporte, donde llevaba toda su ropa y sus cosas.

―Sí―contestó, sonriendo ligeramente.

―¡Buen trabajo hoy, chicos!―Asintió a las palabras de su jefa, dispuesta ya a irse, sonriendo todavía ante el recuerdo de ese precioso rostro de porcelana acalorado por su causa.

―¡Jefa! ¡Alguien se ha dejado un bolso!

―Déjame ver… ―Se formó un corrillo de curiosos. Le bastó girar la cabeza para echar un vistazo por encima, ya que era más alto que los demás.

Se congeló al ver que alguien sostenía un permiso de conducir, cuya foto se parecía sospechosamente a su guapa desconocida.

Arrebató sin miramientos el bolso y todos los objetos a sus compañeros.

―Yo me ocupo―gruñó.

―¡InuYasha! ¿Qué formas son esas…

―He dicho que yo me ocupo. ―Y dicho esto salió. Paró a una considerable distancia, observando de nuevo ese rostro que últimamente poblaba todos sus sueños, imaginándoselo descompuesto por la pasión y el deseo. Sonrió.

―Kagome Higurashi―leyó.

Amplió su sonrisa.

Ahora ya tenía una excusa para acercarse a ella y conocerla por fin.

 **Fin Striptease**

* * *

 **Ay, que hoy al fin he podido subirlo a una hora decente. Estoy que no me lo creo ni yo xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	29. Massage

**¡YAHOI! Y vamoso con el veintinueve.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Massage**

* * *

Estaba agotada y le dolía terriblemente la espalda. Bueno, todo en general, para qué engañarse.

Hacía unos días había estallado una epidemia de gripe en la aldea y ella y Miroku no habían parado quietos ni un segundo, yendo de aquí para allá, atendiendo a los enfermos y controlando que la enfermedad se extendiera lo menos posible.

Suspiró, entrando en la cabaña en la que vivía junto a su marido. Este gruñó con molestia al verla, al detallar sus ojos rojos, sus párpados caídos por el cansancio, su cabello revuelto y mal peinado y sus hombros hundidos.

―Mañana te quedarás descansando―le exigió en tono demandante mientras la veía dejarse caer como un fardo en el futon. Ella suspiró.

―No puedo, InuYasha. Hay… hay muchos enfermos… yo… debo… ―Un bostezo la asaltó y se movió para taparse la boca con la mano, soltando un quejido en cuanto un dolor le atravesó la espalda. InuYasha gruñó y fue hacia ella.

―Pon aquí la cabeza. ―Demasiado cansada como para pensar, Kagome obedeció, apoyando la mejilla sobre la almohada. Sintió como sus ropas superiores eran removidas con cuidado, apenas siendo consciente de cómo el medio demonio la manipulaba, como si fuera una muñeca.

Cuando ya la tuvo desnuda de cintura para arriba, y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sus preciosos pechos estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de sus manos, InuYasha se puso a horcajadas sobre su fina espalda y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus manos sobre la suave piel femenina, presionando de vez en cuando, tratando de controlar su fuerza sobrehumana para no lastimarla.

Kagome gimió de pura satisfacción al sentir el masaje.

―InuYasha… oh… Dios… sí… ahí… ah… ―El hanyō tuvo que apretar los dientes, pasando del hecho de que esos gemidos habían logrado despertar su libido. No era el momento, se dijo, no ahora. Kagome estaba demasiado cansada, mañana sería otro día…

Presionó un punto especialmente duro y tenso en su columna vertebral y Kagome se arqueó como una dulce gatita, gimiendo.

―¡Ah, sí! Justo ahí… ―Las manos masculina temblaron cuando las subió con suavidad y cariño hasta la nuca de la sacerdotisa, donde apartó la espesa mata de rizos azabaches hacia un lado para poder masajeársela sin impedimentos. Kagome volvió a gemir, haciendo que el bulto en su hakama creciera todavía más.

Un gruñido escapó sin querer de su garganta cuando detalló la expresión de puro placer que teñía el rostro femenino, ladeado sobre la almohada del futon.

Bajó las manos por los costados de su espalda, siguiendo con el masaje, no pudiendo contenerse de ir más allá, acariciando con placer sus nalgas. Kagome gimió.

―InuYasha…

―Chist. ―La calló. Pasó una mano por debajo de su cuerpo hasta sujetarla del vientre, levantándola un poco, lo justo para poder deshacer el nudo de su hakama de miko y quitárselo, quedando al fin gloriosamente desnuda para él. Kagome volvió a gemir, esta vez al sentir el frío erizarle los poros de la piel.

―InuYasha…

―Calla. ―Pasó una mano por sus muslos mientras la otra se ocupaba de relajar sus lumbares. Subió por el medio de la columna, haciendo pequeños círculos en cada porción de piel. La otra mano deshizo el nudo de sus propias ropas inferiores, sacándoselas a tirones como pudo.

Los dedos masculinos se afianzaron entonces en la cadera femenina y, elevando estas hacia él, alineó su miembro contra la entrada femenina y suavemente la penetró desde atrás.

Kagome gimió, sintiendo el placer recorrerla al verse llena por su amado. Conteniendo las ganas de tomarla salvajemente, InuYasha empezó a moverse con lentas acometidas, saliendo casi por completo para volver a entrar con cada empuje, gruñendo al observar como el sexo de Kagome se tragaba al suyo cada vez que empujaba hacia delante, enterrándose en su esposa profundamente.

El clímax la sobrevino primero a ella, haciéndola gemir sonoramente, dejándola temblando sobre las mantas del futon. Solo entonces InuYasha se permitió agarrarla con toda su fuerza, hundiéndose en ella de una fuerte embestida que lo hizo a él también alcanzar el cielo, derramando su esencia en la joven a la que amaba con locura.

Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre ella, su pecho contra su espalda, encerrándola de esa forma entre sus brazos, sonriendo con satisfacción al sentir su pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo.

―InuYasha…

―Duerme. ―Kagome no protestó, sino que acató la orden, cerrando los ojos y dejando que Morfeo la llevase al mundo de los sueños, demasiado cansada como para discutir siquiera.

―Te amo―le dijo antes de caer completamente dormida.

InuYasha guardó silencio durante un buen rato, abrazándola contra él de forma protectora. Solo cuando se cercioró de que ella estaba totalmente inconsciente e ignorante del mundo que la rodeaba fue que le contestó.

―Yo también te amo―susurró.

Y, sonriendo, los tapó a ambos con las mantas y hundió la nariz en su pelo, buscando reencontrarse con ella en el plano onírico hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando comprobara, una vez más, que todo aquello era real.

Que Kagome había vuelto, estaba a su lado y le pertenecía total y completamente.

A él y solo a él.

A nadie más que a él.

 **Fin Massage**

* * *

 **Ay, pero qué mono monísimo que me es InuYasha, siempre preocupado y pendiente de Kagome aunque no quiera admitirlo en voz alta.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review igual de tierno? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	30. Tights

**¡YAHOI! Y van treinta. Ay, que solo me queda la viñeta de mañana. Qué felicidad.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Tights**

* * *

―Buenas tardes, señor. Le he dejado encima de la mesa el último balance que llegó del departamento de contabilidad y también unas cartas que tiene que firmar.

―Gracias, señorita Higurashi. ―La aludida le sonrió mientras le tendía una taza con café bien caliente. Le dio un sorbo mientras se sentaba en su mesa, no pudiendo reprimir el impulso de observar a su secretaria mientras abandonaba el despacho.

Cuando ya quedó solo y con la puerta cerrada, tuvo que echarse hacia atrás en su elegante silla, soltando un gruñido y pudiendo al fin destensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Era una lucha constante. Kagome Higurashi no solo era una trabajadora servicial, competente e inteligente, sino que aún encima era una preciosidad. Llevaba meses teniendo que contener su deseo por ella, y cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil el no tomarla bruscamente de los brazos para tumbarla en su mesa y hacerle el amor hasta acabar ambos exhaustos y satisfechos.

Especialmente cuando ella se ponía esos vestidos adecuados para trabajar en una empresa de una envergadura como la suya, afines a la imagen que debían dar y a su puesto de trabajo. Porque cada vez que ella se ponía un vestido lo complementaba con medias, y él estaba harto de ver lo bien que la tela se le pegaba a la piel, a veces incluso fundiéndose con la misma cuando eran de color carne, no dejando saber si llevaba algo debajo del vestido o no.

Claro que lo peor venía cuando se ponía las llamadas calzas, porque el tentador trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto entre el final de la media y el inicio de la falda lo volvía loco, impidiéndole concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ese resquicio que se moría por acariciar, besar, lamer y morder, dejando en su cuerpo una impronta que la anunciaría como suya a cualquier otro imbécil que quisiera ligársela.

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando tales pensamientos de su mente.

Kagome era una dama, una señorita, y estaba seguro de que no se rebajaría a tener sexo con él ni a convertirse en su amante, ya fuera fija o esporádica. Kagome tenía más amor propio que eso, ya se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.

No obstante, si no hacía algo, reventaría, porque ahora mismo la estaba viendo de pie a través del cristal de su despacho, con varias carpetas en la mano y charlando con uno de los becarios, seguramente dándole instrucciones sobre alguna cosa en concreto.

Gruñó cuando, en cuanto ella se giró, el joven empleado se la quedó mirando descaradamente, especialmente sus preciosas piernas adornadas con esas tentadoras medias.

Sí, definitivamente debía hacer algo, se dijo, sin poder apartar la vista del balanceo tentador de sus caderas mientras se alejaba hacia los ascensores.

Porque ya tenía la mano dentro de los pantalones, agarrando su abultada erección para solucionar su problema antes de que ella se percatara de ello.

La haría suya, se dijo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras se acariciaba con la fantasía de ella tumbada sobre su mesa tan solo con esas medias puestas, abierta y dispuesta a todo para él.

Suya para poseer, para cuidar y para amar.

Porque algo le decía que se había enamorado de ella, y solo necesitaría un gesto por su parte para comprobar si eso era cierto.

Aunque rogaba a los dioses que así fuera.

 **Fin Tights**

* * *

 **Yupi, el penúltimo ya. Dios, me da algo de tristeza pensar que mañana ya se acaba este reto.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review para animarme? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	31. Last time

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y llegamos al treinta y uno, el último ya!**

 **Asfgashdasfgashd. Dios, me da pena a la vez que alegría haber podido culminar este reto. Gracias a todos por apoyar esta serie de historias.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Last time**

* * *

La discoteca estaba a rebosar de gente, pasándolo bien en una noche tan tenebrosa como la que vivían.

Halloween.

Sonrió, observando a súcubos, demonios, vampiros y brujas campar a sus anchas entre la gente, en el único día del año en el que podían pasar desapercibidos y hacer lo que les daba la gana sin tener que reprimirse.

Él mismo estaba de pie, con una mano en la barandilla del segundo piso de aquel local, buscando una víctima para aquella noche.

Los demonios poderosos como él necesitaban recargar su energía de vez en cuando, y no había nada mejor para ello que la actividad favorita del ser humano.

El sexo.

Vagó su vista por las caras y los cuerpos de la gente, aburrido al ver que no había nada nuevo. Era como si los mortales no avanzaran en el tiempo, repitiendo los mismos patrones de conducta una y otra y otra vez, con la diferencia de que, hoy en día, tenían libertad para hacer casi cualquier cosa sin tener que esconderse. Pero era una diferencia mínima, se dijo.

Bajó por las escaleras, con los ojos fijos en una chica que llevaba un apretado vestido de diablilla, en color rojo sangre. Le serviría, pensó, pasando la vista por su escote generoso y su la minifaldita de vestido.

Pero de camino sus planes se vieron frustrados, cuando una figura pequeña y suave, dotada de curvas más que perfectas, chocó contra él. Atrapó la pequeña cintura encerrándola entre sus grandes manos, y de pronto se vio mirando fijamente a los dos ojos más expresivos y bonitos que había visto en su vida.

Grandes, rodeados por negras y largas pestañas, abiertos por la sorpresa.

―Di-disculpe… ―Aterrizó en la realidad de nuevo al escuchar una voz dulce que le llegó hasta el cerebro. La ayudó a estabilizarse con cuidado, observando apreciativamente lo bien que le quedaba aquel disfrazo de inocente ángel que llevaba puesto.

Sonrió, socarrón.

Sí, ella era un ángel, pero estaba a punto de caer en las garras del demonio.

―No pasa nada―le dijo, con la voz ronca. La soltó despacio, deleitándose con la reacción de su piel erizada ante su roce―. ¿Te encuentras bien?―La tuteó. Aquella chica no podía ser muy mayor, aparentaba unos veinte años, claro que igual era más joven, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Era el diablo, al fin y al cabo.

―S-sí… ―La chica bajó la cabeza y, aún por encima de la música, pudo oír perfectamente su grito de consternación―. ¡Tu chaqueta!―Bajó la vista, dándose cuenta de que tenía la chaqueta de su traje manchada, seguramente por la misma bebida que había tenido que soltar a causa del choque entre aquella dulce criatura y él.

―No pasa nada―dijo, restándole importancia con un gesto.

―Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Si me acompañas lo limpiaré por ti. Solo me llevará un minuto… ―La idea de seguirla hasta el lavabo, de poder encerrarlos a los dos dentro para dar rienda suelta a la lujuria que ese ángel le provocaba lo excitó como nunca, haciendo que una erección apretara sus pantalones.

―Si no es molestia… ―le dijo, de nuevo con aquel tono ronco. Sin saber muy bien por qué, ella se sonrojó, soltando una risita nerviosa. Sonrió con placer. No le era indiferente, eso le gustaba.

―No… vamos. ―La siguió hasta el baño, donde ella rebuscó en una pequeña mochilita que llevaba a la espalda hasta dar con un paquete de toallitas húmedas―. Siempre llevo uno encima, mi hermano solía ensuciarse mucho de pequeño y, bueno… supongo que cogí la costumbre de no salir de casa sin toallitas. ―Él le pasó su chaqueta, sonriendo. La vio apoyar la prenda sobre el lavabo, comenzando a frotar con expresión concentrada.

Él se apoyó en la puerta del baño, cerrándola en silencio y bloqueándola con sus poderes, mientras la chica, ajena a todo, seguía limpiando la mancha.

Se acercó a ella y se puso detrás. Pudo sentir como se le aceleraba la respiración. Deslizó las manos por sus hombros y sus brazos, haciendo fuerza para pegarla contra el borde de la pila, gruñendo en su pelo cuando su olor, delicioso, penetró sus fosas nasales.

―Eres preciosa―le dijo, pegando su erección a su trasero y restregándose contra el mismo mientras sus manos viajaban hasta sus pechos, ahuecándolos y acariciándolos.

―N-no… ―tartamudeó ella, incrédula ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Él sonrió, observando sus ojos marrones dilatados por el placer en el espejo.

―¿Segura?―Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja mientras estimulaba sus pezones a través del corpiño del disfraz, sintiendo regocijo al darse cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador.

Le di la vuelta y la besó, no dándole tiempo a pensar, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca y arrasando con toda su resistencia.

Ella se rindió entonces a él, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y correspondiendo el apasionado beso.

La levantó por los glúteos sin dejar de besarla, sentándola sobre el lavabo y abriéndole las piernas para poder colarse entre estas, devorando su boca sin piedad. Bajó por su cuello al tiempo que sus manos se deleitaban con la piel descubierta de su espalda, encontrando las cintas del disfraz para soltarlo, dejando sus pechos libres de la opresión de la tela.

Los acarició, besando su cuello y su garganta, llegando hasta una de las puntas oscuras para metérsela en la boca, succionándola y lamiéndola con su húmeda lengua, endureciéndola y escuchando los gloriosos gemidos de ese dulce ángel.

Cambió de pecho, afanándose ahora en subir la minifalda del disfraz, palpando la humedad entre sus muslos y dando un gemido al notar lo mojada que ya estaba.

Introdujo un dedo, notando la estrechez de la cavidad; y supo, sin que ella se lo dijera, que era virgen, y su demonio interior no pudo sino rugir de pura satisfacción.

― _Mía_ ―gruñó en su mente, bajando por su cuerpo hasta hundir el rostro en ese lugar entre sus piernas. Ella enrojeció y tiró de su pelo, nerviosa.

―No…

―Te gustará―le dijo él, para acto seguido cubrir con su boca sus labios inferiores. Ella se arqueó, gimiendo, pegando casi sin querer su rostro a su intimidad, abriéndose más a él y soltando gritos entrecortados cuando la lengua masculina encontró en hinchado capullo escondido en sus rizos oscuros. Lo frotó con los dedos, lo succionó y lo mordió, provocando una explosión en todo su cuerpo que la hizo vibrar de pura satisfacción.

Cuando aún no se había recuperado de su primer orgasmo él se levantó, soltó la hebilla de su pantalón y lo abrió, dejando saltar fuera a su rígido miembro, duro y caliente, clamando por hundirse en esa preciosidad azabache que tenía abandonada entre sus brazos.

La besó con fuerza, alienando la punta en su entrada y de un solo embiste se introdujo en ella, rasgando la frágil membrana de su virginidad.

Gimió, ronco, al notar esa resistencia ceder ante su empuje, su demonio interior rugiendo nuevamente al saberse dueño y señor de aquel cuerpo perfecto, de esa chiquilla que le estaba entregando lo más preciado que podía ofrecer una mujer a un hombre.

Empezó a moverse, con fuerza, queriendo reclamarla como suya, queriendo llenarla con su semilla, impregnándola así con su olor, con su esencia, anunciándolo como de su propiedad a cualquier otra criatura masculina que quisiera arrebtársela.

Le echó el pelo para atrás, exponiendo su cuello, mientras ella se meneaba al ritmo de sus acometidas y de sus gemidos, abrazándolo con sus piernas para retenerlo en su calor un poco más.

Cuando el orgasmo la golpeó por segunda vez abrió la boca, cubriendo con ella su blanco cuello, clavando en la pálida piel sus dientes y sus colmillos. El sabor de su sangre lo envió al borde, y con un empuje más él también se dejó ir, derramándose en su interior con un fiero rugido.

Observó con expresión satisfecha como ahí donde la había mordido aparecía una marca en forma de media luna, una cicatriz que la marcaba como de su exclusiva propiedad.

La acarició con el pulgar mientras ella respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados por sus besos.

Acercó la boca a su oreja, lamiéndola y enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo femenino.

―Mía―gruñó.

Ella abrió sus orbes del color del chocolate, observándolo, entre confusa y anhelante. Y él volvió a besarla, con más ternura esta vez, todavía enterrado hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Porque aunque ella no sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir él sí.

Ese dulce ángel era ahora su compañera, su otra mitad, la que sería la futura madre de sus hijos.

Después de tantos y tantos milenios… al fin la había encontrado.

 **Fin Last time**

* * *

 **Jo, ahora mismo siento una tristeza enorme. Me ha encantado compartir con vosotros estos Oneshots y viñetas. Gracias por sus comentarios maravillosos a:**

Maribalza

viivii

Elena 79

Mizuki0709

Guest

Forever MK NH

Midorikiss

Veronika-BlackHeart

Kresteen

serena tsukino chiba

LyraG

Guest

Zio Takumi

Guest

 **¿Me dejaréis otro maravilloso review en este último capi? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Oh, este OS encarna los prompts de** Biting **y** Seduction.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
